


The Tour

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead [1]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Radiohead has just got done touring with Alanis Morset and are now going on their own tour for OK Computer. They decided to go on the search to find a band to tour with.This is basically going to be shenanigans while on tour type of thing. No real plot, at least I don't think there will be.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again! I'm back with another Radiohead story, because there aren't enough out there for me! Hope you enjoy this one as much as my other one. As always please comment and tell me what you think.  
> I don't own Radiohead, just my OC's.

Salem, Massachusettes, 1998

Radiohead sat in a packed venue, closer to the front in the VIP section. There's a band on the stage at the moment playing.  
"Thank you everyone for coming out! This is our last song and then the moment you've all been waiting for! I would like to thank the venue for having us and for Veridian for asking us to play with them. Have a nice night!" said the lead singer as they went into their last song.  
"It's the next band right? That Nigel wants us to tour with right?" asked Ed, to that Thom nodded, all of them excited to hear the next band.  
"They don't know we're here do they?" asked Jonny  
"Not at all" said Thom with a smirk. 

The bands last song ended quickly and they started gathering their instruments as other people came on to set up the stage for the last band. After a bit of set up and the covers were removed from the drum set toward the back of the stage and a keyboard/synth set up to the right. All of the lights went out and the crowd went wild. The crowd silenced though once a lullaby started playing. A minute later the lullaby stopped and a spotlight appeared centre stage on a woman wearing a blood red Victorian dress, her red hair is up in a bun. She had an electric blue violin perched on her shoulder, bow down by her side. She took a breath and brought the bow up and started playing the same lullaby, slowly getting faster. At the climax of the lullaby another spotlight appeared on a guitarist while the spotlight on the violinist was turned off. The guitarist started playing a more upbeat riff. Another spotlight appeared on the bassist who was beside the guitarist and he started in as well. This continued on with the drummer next and then the lead singer who ran onto stage and grabbed the mic.  
"Good evening everyone!! Are you ready to get this party started?" he asked and the crowd erupted again. "Then lets do this!" he said as all of the lights came on as they went into their first song. Halfway through the song the lady in red came running out. She was now wearing a pair of ripped black pants and a Megadeth cut off tour shirt. Her hair was now down, done up into a fauxhawk. She had a guitar on her back. She ran to the keyboards, hit a couple buttons. By the time she was done the song had ended and she started into the next song with the keyboards before the rest of the band joined in. 

They did a couple more songs before the lady stepped out from behind the keyboard and walked to the front of the stage and jumped onto one of the monitors and held her hands out at her sides, to this the crowd went crazy. She pointed to a random person in the crowed and winked at them as the drums came in. She then grabbed the neck of the guitar and pulled it forward and prepared to hit a chord, instead she flipped it back and over her shoulder. It came back around and she jumped off of the monitor and onto a small space in front of it and hit a chord before going into a mini-solo before the rest of the band came in. The crowd tried to get closer to her by pushing forward. Radiohead on the other hand were all impressed. Colin looked over to Jonny to see his reaction and realized that he had not taken his eyes off of her since she came out.  
"Take a picture Jonny, it lasts longer" he said with a laugh and a nudge of his shoulder. Jonny looked to Colin and smirked.  
"I need to try that" said Jonny, referring to the guitar flip  
"You already swing that thing around too much, you really don't need to do any more" he said  
"Oh yes I do" he said as he turned back to the band, namely the female guitarist. The rest of the show she would run back and forth and engage the crowd. 

The second to last song she walked all the way out to the edge of the stage while playing. She looked at the guards before kicking down a section of the barrier, which caused a good few people to come forward.  
"What they hell is she doing?" asked Phil, now sitting forward.  
"I have a feeling it's going to be something bad ass" said Thom, he was now standing up on the chair to see what she was going to do. 

When there was enough people close to the stage she put her foot out and the people around it grabbed her foot, ankle, and leg and held her up as she stepped out with the other one, which people did the same. She still managed to play the song while walking on top of the crowd.  
"Holy fuck!" said Thom and Jonny at the same time. Colin turned to Jonny and pointed at him  
"No" was all he said as he turned back around and watched. 

She started to make her way back to the stage after a bit. Once she was close enough she jumped the rest of the way and ran back stage as the song ended.  
"Thank you everyone for coming out and putting up with Kc's crazyness. We have one more song for you. This one I'm sure everyone will recognize" he said as Kc came out with an old beat up guitar and started playing Anarchy in the UK. During this song Kc was playing hard. She'd flip the guitar and hit it. At one point she went up to her peddles and started hitting a bunch of things before coming in with a wall of noise. She hit the last note and ran back to her amp, took off the guitar and started running it up and down the amp, causing minor feedback along with the wall of noise. She did that for a minute before running back and turning off all of her peddles. She grabbed the neck of the guitar, lifted it above her head and smashed it against the stage. It splintered out and the crowd cheered. She hit it one more time before kicking it a couple times. She then took out a pair of wire cutters from her back pocket and cut the strings and started throwing the pieces out into the crowd. She then walked up to the mic.  
"I've been trying to break that fucking thing for ten years, guess you guys are the lucky ones. Have a safe night!" she said as she ran off stage. The main lights turned on and everyone started to file out. 

Once a good portion of the people were gone Kc walked back out to the stage carrying a couple cases. She walked up to the keyboard set up and started to unplug them and gather the chords and wind them up. She was under one of the keyboards when Jonny walked up behind her.  
"You don't have people to do that for you?" he asked jokingly. To this she jumped and hit her head. "Oh shit!" he said as he walked forward "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you" he said. Kc came out from under the keyboard, rubbing her head. She stood up and turned around.  
"Your fine, I didn't hit it that hard" she said  
"Still, let me check it out" he said. She let out a laugh but walked up closer and bowed her head while he looked at the spot she had hit. There was a small bump but that was it. "Yup, just a bump" he said "Though you should put something on it when you can" he said  
"Yea. Gotta get this stuff broken down first" she said as she stepped back and went back to getting the last cord and winding it up and throwing them on top of the mix board. "So, what brings Jonny Greenwood to a Veridian show? I'm sure you weren't passing through" she said as she picked up one of the keyboards and set it off to the side and broke down the stand. She then picked it up and handed it to Jonny. He took it and put it into one of the cases she had brought out.  
"It's not just me, the whole bands here actually. There's something we wanted to talk to you guys about. I was told by your singer to come get you. Something about you'll freak over seeing me" he said  
"I'm going to kick his ass" she said with a laugh before turning and grabbing the other keyboard and handed it to him, to which he put that one into another case. "Could you hand me that lid please" she said, motioning to a lid beside the cases. He grabbed it and handed it to her. She then turned and covered the mixer with it and snapped it closed before picking that up and handing it to him. He proceeded to stack everything on top of each other off to the side while she continued to break down the stands and laid them beside the cases. She then turned to him fully and put out her hand. "I guess I should officially introduce myself, Kc" she said. Jonny reached out and took her hand and shook it once.  
"Jonny, though you already knew that" he said with a small laugh.  
"So, back to the green room to see what you and the rest of your band wants with us" she said as they both walked to the back of the stage and to the green room. 

They both walked into the room and were greeted by everyone.  
"What took you kids so long? Having a bit of fun?" asked the lead singer. To this Kc held up he middle finger  
"Fuck off Jeremy" she said as she walked the rest of the way in.  
"Ben, do you have any more gummy bears?" she asked as she stopped at a middle table and moved her violin case to the side. Ben, the bassist, got into his bag and threw the bag at her. She turned and grabbed the bag in the air and spun around and walked over to another table and jumped onto it and opened the bag and started throwing them into her mouth. A water came flying at her from the other side of the room and she caught that as well before setting it down beside her.  
"So, now that everyone's here, what's the big secret?" asked Jeremy. To this Thom cleared his throat.  
"You see, we're getting ready to go on tour to promote OK Computer and our producer thought it would be a good idea to have a supporting band. So he did the research and came up with you guys. So we came tonight to check you out and offer you a spot to go on tour with us" said Thom. To this the rest of the band gasped and Kc almost choked on a gummy bear. She opened the water and took a couple swigs before trying to catch her breath.  
"Seriously?" she asked, looking between all the members, Thom nodded, amused at everyone's reaction.  
"So, what do you think?" asked Thom  
"I swear to god if you say no I will shove my guitar so far up your ass that you will taste metal and wood for months" said Kc to Jeremy, seeing as he had the most say in certain matters.  
"We'd love to. When did you plan on starting?" asked Jeremy  
"Next month" said Thom  
"Will that be enough time to give notice to your jobs?" asked Jonny  
"Plenty. And how long?" asked Ben  
"About 6 months. We're actually taking it a bit slower this time, trying something new" said Thom  
"Six months for a US tour?" asked Kc, confused  
"No, six months for everything. US, South America, Europe, Russia, and Asia" clarified Ed  
"Holy shit..." She said, still trying to comprehend what just happened.  
"Will you all be able to take off for six months or so?" asked Thom  
"We should be able to, at least Kc doesn't" said Jeremy with a laugh  
"Do you not work?" asked Jonny  
"Oh, she works, from home. She's a photographer and a freelance artist. She was also born into money" said Jeremy, almost jealous  
"Bitch still has her life savings! Like, she's only living off of her art. So jealous" pouted Ben.  
"Artist? Interesting" said Colin with a nod.  
"Should we all meet up somewhere and discuss details?" asked Thom  
"We'd love to, but we have work in the morning and have to get going" said Ben  
"What about dinner at my place tomorrow? I can cook and we can discuss the finer details over dinner" she suggested, to this everyone nodded  
"You have not lived until you've had Kc's cooking" said Jeremy. Kc laughed and got up off of the counter and walked over to where Jonny was sitting.  
"Excuse me" she said as she leaned over and grabbed her bag that was behind him. She went for her wallet and a pen. She took a card out and turned back to Jonny. "Mind if I use your shoulder?" she asked  
"Not at all" he said as he turned a bit. She put the card on his shoulder blade with the back facing her and wrote her address on it before handing it to him.  
"My address. Tomorrow at five. Does anyone have any allergies?" she asked the band  
"Me and Jonny are vegetarians" said Thom.  
"Alright. I'll make something with that in mind" she said as she went back to the counter and picked up the gummy bears and started eating them again.  
"That sounds lovely. I guess we should get going then" said Thom as he stood up, the rest of the band followed.  
"We'll see you tomorrow" said Jonny with a wave as he followed his band mates out of the room.  
"Well, this is going to be interesting....Jeremy, you have the instruments right?" asked Kc as she put the gummy bears in her bag and grabbed her violin.  
"Yea. I'll drop them off at the practice space before I go home" he said as he started to gather his things as well. They all left soon after.


	2. It begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter two! I'm on a roll, lets see how long this lasts. Haha. As always please comment and leave feedback please.

The next night about 4:30 had Kc running from the dinning room to the kitchen. She had set out ten places at the long table. She was getting ready to set out the silverware when her band walked in.  
"Holy shit, you actually went all out. If I would have actually realized you were actually throwing a dinner party I would have brought something" said Ben as he stepped up and took the silverware from her and started to set the table.  
"It kind of came together that way. I wasn't planning on it" she said as she handed over the silverware. "Jeremy and TJ, in the kitchen with me please" she said as she went back into the kitchen. All of the counter's had something on them and dishes in the sink of all she used. "Take these and put them on the table" she said as she handed him a couple of bowls filled with salad. "And these" she said as she handed off a couple bottles of wine to the other. They nodded and headed back to the dinning room to set them out. Ben came in after and looked around  
"What else?" he asked.  
"Take that veggie and fruit trey and set it out as well please" she said and he did as he was told. She walked over to the stove where two pots were simmering, one was bigger while the other was a bit smaller. She opened the lid on the bigger one and stirred it before doing the same with the other. She walked back out into the dinning room and looked around. "Alright, I'm going to go get ready, listen for the door" she said as she threw off her apron and headed up some stairs at the back of the dinning room.  
As she was getting ready she heard the doorbell ring. This caused her to actually become a bit excited. It wasn't everyday that Radiohead offered you a spot on their tour and to have dinner with them in her house. She had chosen a purple baby doll dress with a pair of combat boots. She flattened her hair so it stayed straight and walked back down the stairs she went up. 

As she got closer she could hear the band talking about the house and everything else.  
"Glad you like it" she said as she stepped out. Everyone jumped and looked back to her. "Have a seat wherever and help yourself to what's on the table. The main dish should be ready in a bit" she said as she smiled at all of them as she passed to go back into the kitchen. Everyone sat down and helped themselves to everything so far. 

In the kitchen Kc set out a huge trey and put 8 big bowls on it and carried over to the stove and sat it beside it and started to fill them up. Once that was done she took a smaller trey and placed two bowls on it and ladled the soup from the smaller pot into it. She picked up the bigger trey first and made her way into the dinning room.  
"Someone's talented" said Ed, looking very surprised. She let out a laugh as she started to place the bowls in front of everyone.  
"Classic New England staple, Clam Chowder, homemade of course" she said as she skipped over Thom and Jonny. She let the trey down as she left again for the kitchen and came back with the two bowls from the smaller trey. "And for the veggies, as far away from real clams as you can get chowder" she said as she placed them in front of them. She then took her seat at the head of the table and looked around. "Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in" she said and everybody did. The first couple bites had everyone moaning.  
"This is amazing. I'm definitely glad your coming with us. No shitty food this tour" said Colin and he continued to eat. To this everyone laughed.  
"Well, I'll try my best" she said. "Jonny, could you pass the red wine please" she asked as she put her hand out. He leaned over and grabbed the bottle and handed it to her with a smile. "Thanks" she said as she poured herself a glass before setting it down.  
"So, should we finish dinner and talk after or get to planning and talking now?" asked Jeremy  
"How about during, I don't like quiet dinners" said Kc as she took a spoon full. Everyone nodded their heads.  
"Right, so, I'm sure there's some papers you guys have to sign, but we can find a way to meet with everything tomorrow" said Thom, trying to remember what all was said.  
"We leave here tomorrow so we can straighten the last of it out. Then next month we'll come back and start the tour a couple hours from here and we'll go from there. Though we'll meet you here before. You all have passports right?" asked Phil, who had been paying attention to the whole meeting before.  
"Yea, we got invited to a couple shows in Japan about five years ago" said Jeremy.  
"Great then. What else needs to be discussed?" asked Thom.  
"Are we taking two different buses or are we going to try and get one big one?" asked Ben.  
"I'm not sure actually" said Ed  
"I think one bus would be easier. I have a couple connections, I'll look into it" said Kc. The rest of the night was filled with random conversation and getting to know everyone a bit better. Around midnight everyone decided that it was time to call it a night. Thom had promised to send over the contract and other papers that needed to be signed by the band before they could start. 

The month had gone by quick. Kc had managed to get everything packed and into the front room of her house that morning. They had decided to gather everything together in one car and take them to the tour bus that Kc managed to acquire. It was a refurbished double Decker bus. The bottom level had couches along the edge, a little entertainment space in the back and a small kitchenette and bathroom. The upstairs was dedicated to sleeping. There were five beds on each side of the bus, all with shelves above and below to put luggage and anything else that was needed. Kc also took it upon herself to stock the small kitchen with food, snacks, and drinks. Once they had gotten everything settled Kc took her car and Jeremy took his van to the airport to pick up Radiohead. They didn't have to wait long. They all piled their luggage into the very back along with their instruments and equipment. They managed to get most of their stuff into it besides some luggage, which they piled into the trunk of Kc's Trans-am. Thom decided to drive with Jeremy and the equipment while the other's filed into Kc's car.  
"Might be a tight fit back there, sorry" she said as Colin, Phil, and Ed got into the back and Jonny into the front. Once everyone was settled they took off toward where the bus was, which was in the parking lot of their practice space. 

"You know we could have just taken cabs" said Thom, who had gotten in the very front. Jeremy shook his head.  
"It's no problem, and besides, I would have loved to see how many cabs it would have taken to get all of that to where we're going" said Jeremy with a laugh.  
"We usually rent a van to bring it to where we're going, but this is better I think" said Thom, Jeremy agreed. 

In Kc's car Jonny was checking out the front.  
"This is nice" he said  
"It was a sixteenth birthday gift. No how spoiled does that make me sound?" she asked with a laugh  
"Very" said Colin with a smile. 

They arrived at the practice space and Kc was happy to see that Ben, Tj, and Zack had started loading in their equipment in the compartment under the bus. They all got out of the car and started to check out the bus.  
"Holy shit!" said Thom  
"This is amazing" said Ed as he went inside, followed by everyone else. Kc and Jeremy went to their equipment and started helping the others put things away. Kc kept out one of her guitars though to practice with while they were on the road. The band came out, all smiles. Ed walked up and gave Kc a huge hug.  
"You are officially the most amazing person ever" he said as he let her go and headed toward the van to start unloading the equipment. Kc was taken back but she laughed and hugged him back before he left. She turned and started putting the rest of their equipment into the bus.  
"Are you keeping any instruments out?" asked Jonny to the others.  
"I'm taking my guitar" said Kc, how was half under the bus trying to make everything fit perfectly. Jonny nodded and followed everyone else to the van to unload their equipment. 

It took some doing but they managed to get all of their equipment into the bus. Kc was the main one playing Tetris with everything. After about an hour they all stood back, examining their work.  
"Well then, that was an experience" said Thom  
"I'm sure we'll get faster with it every time" said Jeremy, not really convinced.  
"Wow, thanks for the confidence asshole" said Kc smacking him upside the head, to this everyone laughed.  
"We really should get on the road. It's about two hours to the venue" said Ben as he walked onto the bus. Everyone followed. Kc stayed out to watch for the driver, which should be almost be there. He pulled up a bit later.  
"Is everything ready?" he asked as he got out.  
"Yup. Just need you to drive" she said with a smile. He smiled back and they both walked onto the bus and got settled.  
"You remembered to ask the guys to get the cars right?" asked Ben, who was already raiding the fridge.  
"Yea they'll be there in a bit." said Kc as she walked up and took the apple from his hand and took a bite and walked over and sat down beside Thom and Jonny and threw her feet up onto the table an sat back.  
"Why do you have to steal all my food?" asked Ben, going for another apple.  
"Because it's easy" she said with a laugh before taking a bite. Ben turned and flipped her off and went off toward the back of the bus.  
"So, that start of this tour, it's a bit exciting" said Jeremy  
"You say that now" said Thom with a laugh.  
"Nah! I think we can make this work without any drama" said Kc confidently. 

Boston, Massachusetts, 1998

They arrived at the venue that they were to be playing at that night and started to unpack their things and bring them inside to have them set up. As the road crew did that everyone sat backstage doing their own thing.  
"So, we have a good few hours before we need to be on, should we try and find food?" asked Jeremy.  
"Food sounds good actually" said Thom.  
"We can't really drive the bus around though to places like that" said Kc, who had just passes her violin to Jonny for him to play some things because he could.  
"We could take a couple taxis" suggested Ed.  
"I'll go find a phone and get one" said Phil as he stood up and left the room.  
Jonny handed back Kc's violin and she started playing something a bit complicated before stopping and handing it back to him. This went on for a bit, both of them playing different things, trying to trip the other one up. 

Colin and Thom sat in a far corner watching the two.  
"What do you think?" asked Thom  
"They certainly have a lot in common, though I think she's going give him some terrible idea's to do with his guitar as the tour goes on" said Colin with a laugh. "I already have to be on my toes when I'm around him"  
"I think it's great." said Thom  
"Of course you do, both of you run on the same level of crazy when it comes to performing."  
To this Thom couldn't help but laugh. Phil came back at that time.  
"Taxi should be here in ten minutes. I talked to one of the staff and they told me about this really good Chinese place down the way" said Phil  
"Sounds good" said Ed, who was busy reading something. 

The show that night went smoothly. Once everyone had filed out of the venue the road crew and both bands got to clearing off the stage and putting things away and they were off to their next destination.


	3. The Interviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late posting, I had a busy weekend. To make up for it here is an extra long chapter for you guys. Please leave me feedback. I don't own Radiohead only Veridian.

The next month of shows had gone by smoothly. It was the second month that was a bit more hectic. They had been set up for a day of interviews and photo-shoots in Atlanta. The driver pulled the bus into a parking lot of a hotel at about 4 am. 

Atlanta, Georgia, 1998   
Both of the bands were asleep, all but Kc, who had woken herself up and climbed on top of the bus with her camera. She was laying on the top, staring at the sky, randomly taking pictures. She was wearing a pair of dark green sweatpants and a black zip up hoodie with the hood pulled up. This is how Jonny found her about half an hour later, still in his night clothes as well.   
"What are you doing up here?" He asked. She turned her head to look at him and then put a finger to her mouth. He cocked his head to the side but he shut his mouth. She then grabbed her camera and took a quick picture of him before motioning for him to come lay down with her. He laid down and looked at her confused.   
"Close you eyes and listen" she said as she put her camera to the side and closed her eyes. Jonny looked back up to the sky and did as he was told. He slowed down his breathing and tried to listen to the stuff around him, but there wasn't anything, save for the random bird and cricket.   
"I don't hear anything" he whispered, for some reason thinking that his normal voice would disturb whatever moment Kc was having.   
"Exactly. It's the dead hour. No sound of people rushing to get to work, no cars, just perfect silence before the chaos of the day begins" she said softly "My favorite part of the day" she finished. She opened her eyes and grabbed her camera again and took a couple more pictures of the sky before turning the camera on Jonny and getting another one with his eyes closed. "I didn't wake you did I?" She asked, now turning her head toward him. He opened his eyes and turned as well.   
"No, I was thirsty and wanted to get a drink and heard a bit of thumping on the roof, I came out to see what it was" he said   
"Good job, it could have been a crazed fan or something and you could have gotten kidnapped" she said with a smile.   
"I could say the same for you" he shot back.   
"Your more famous than me" she said as she sat up and took a couple pictures of the first sunbeams cut through the skyline. Jonny sat up too and watched the sun start to slowly rise. "The colors of the first sunrise are always the most beautiful" she commented. To this Jonny kind of frowned.   
"Wish I could see all of them" he said, though he didn't let it get him down for long. She turned to him with a confused look. "I'm red-green color blind, can't see the whole spectrum of colors" he said   
"Fuck dude! I'm so sorry. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see all the colors. I would try and explain them to you, but I don't know how to explain something you haven't seen before" she said.   
"It's fine, thank you for offering though" he said with a laugh "I can see enough of the colors to know it's beautiful" he said. She smiled at him before she stood up with her camera and started to rapid fire take pictures as the sun rose more. Jonny stood up as well and watched. They stayed like that for a bit longer before they heard the door to the bus open and Thom came stumbling out a bit and looking up on the roof.   
"What the hell are you two doing up there?" He asked   
"Taking pictures of the sunrise" said Kc as she pointed her camera at him and took a couple pictures.   
"Your both crazy! Apparently I'm to round you two up. The promoter will be here soon and they want us to all have a meeting about the schedules for the day" said Thom. Kc let out a sigh and nodded.   
"We'll be in in a second" she said as she leaned down to her camera case and started to put away her camera.   
"Well, it was fine while it lasted" said Jonny as he made his way down the ladder with Kc following. 

They walked inside the bus to see everyone slowly making their way out of bed. Kc went straight to the kitchenette and started to grab things for pancakes. She threw off her hoodie to reveal a belly shirt. She started measuring out everything and mixing, with Jonny handing her random things as she went.   
"Hell yes! Pancakes! You are amazing!" Said Colin as he walked up behind her and gave her a quick hug before heading to one of the sofas and plopping down into it. Kc lifted one hand and grabbed one of his arms that went around her and squeezed quickly before he walked away. Everyone else made their way into the main area, already dressed for the day. 

It didn't take much longer to have all of the pancakes done. She put a couple plates out, both with pretty huge stacks of pancakes. She then went to her bunk to choose what she was going to wear for the day.   
"She's really spoiled us for other touring bands" said Thom as he took a mouth full of the pancakes.   
"It is gonna suck when it's over. I could get used to a home cooked meal, so to speak, most of the time" said Ed, also eating.   
"She's very good at that. She's very caring and motherly, in her own way" said Jeremy, the rest of Kc's band nodded in agreement. 

Kc came down fifteen minutes later wearing a pair of ripped, stone-wash jeans, black high top converse and a modified The Cure shirt. Her hair was done up in its normal fashion, she had also threw on a bit of eyeliner and eye shadow. She made her way to the table, adjusting her bracelets as she went.   
"I managed to save a small stack from Ed and Thom for you" said Jonny as he slid a plate toward her.   
"Thanks" she said as she grabbed the syrup and started to eat. 

The promoter showed up half an hour later carrying a huge suitcase which she put on the table. Everyone gathered around and pulled out a planner.   
"Alright. Today is going to be very busy and I'm going to try and keep everyone in check. We're going to separate everyone into groups. This will keep things going smoothly. Thom, Jeremy, Phil and TJ will be in a group, Ed and Zak you will be in another, and Jonny, Kc, Ben, and Colin. We figured that it would be good as well to mix and match the bands as well. The interviews will start at 10, which is in an hour. That should last a couple hours. Around noon you'll get lunch and at One will be the photo-shoots" she said as she flipped through her planner. Everyone sat and looked at her with blank stares. They of course understood everything that was said, it was just a bit overwhelming. "Please tell me you understood all of that" she pleaded, clearly not wanting to go through it again. They all nodded. "Great. Well, everything will start at 10. Most of the interviews will take part here and then they will drive you to a couple of talk shows" she said. Everyone nodded again. "Great!" She said as she took a couple folders out of her suitcase and handed each person a file with their name on it. "Those are your schedules. Please don't be late" she said as she gathered her things and left.   
"Wow" said Kc as she flipped open the file and started to go through it. Everyone broke off into the groups they were assigned and did the same. 

Ten minutes before things were supposed to start everyone filed out of the bus and headed into the hotel and headed to their respective places.   
Ed had pulled out a piece of paper and looked up where they had to go first.   
"This is the first time we've had a day of interviews, it's actually quite exciting" said Zak skipping a bit. Ed let out a laugh.   
"Just wait until like the tenth one, you'll be saying something completely different" he said as he found the room they were to start their first interview. 

Ed and Zak found the room without any problem and walked in. Inside there were two people, a male and a female, sitting at a table with a voice recorder in the middle and a camera. The woman stood up, smiled, and walked over to them with her hand out.   
"Good morning! I'm so glad you guys could make it out! I'm Eileen" she said. Ed stepped toward her with a smile and shook her hand.   
"Ed" he said, Zak followed behind and shook her hand after.   
"Zak"   
"Great! Go ahead and take a seat, make yourself comfortable. Would you like a drink or snacks?" Eileen asked.   
"Just a water, thanks" said Ed as he took one of the seats, Zak followed.   
"Nothing for me" said Zak as he sat down beside Ed. Eileen walked over to a table that had waters and snacks set up and grabbed one and set it in front of Ed then sat down. She pulled out a pen and paper and started the recorder.   
"So, let's jump straight in shall we? So, Ed, the guitarist from Radiohead and Zak the guitarist from Veridian. We all know how Radiohead became a band, but how did Veridian? Was it a spur of the moment thing or were there talks for a while before?" She asked.   
"Well, the original members, Jeremy, Ben, and Kc have known each other since kindergarten, me and Tj didn't meet them until high school. It was an out of the blue thing. The other three already had a thing going and like, it was our freshman year and Kc had some how managed to hear that we play guitar and drums, she had ears everywhere, it's a bit scary. She's kind of like the mom of the group, you can't keep anything from her. Anyway, we were at lunch and she marched up to us. Now you have to imagine her, 5'10, skinny as hell, wearing boots that probably weighed more than she did, black flowing dress, we thought she was going to like, steal our lunch money or something" he said with a laugh, Ed couldn't help but laugh either. "Well, she march's up to us, sits down looks between the two of us and nods before handing us a piece of paper with an address on it and a time and telling us to bring our instruments. It was a bit intimidating, for sure. So we showed up, there they were and we just jammed all night basically. It was pretty awesome actually" he said as he finished the story.   
"Why does that not surprise me" said Ed as he took a drink of his water.   
"She sounds like quite the character. We've seen some video of the band performing, and she seems to be all over the place, do you ever get worried she'd hurt herself or one of the others?" Asked the interviewer.   
"Kinda, I mean, there was this one time she forgot to look behind her as she flipped the guitar and caught Ben in the face. It was kinda scary, but he was a good sport about it. Kc on the other hand literally bought his lunch for a month, she felt so terrible. She's always very cautious when it comes to her guitar playing, even if it doesn't look like it" he said   
"My god, that's Jonny! Poor Colin, he's always looking over his shoulder and like, trying his best to stay out of the way of the flailing" said Ed with a laugh. "Kid's crazy for sure when it comes to playing"   
The interviewer laughed. "It sounds like it's always quite the adventure each concert" she said and Ed and Zak both nodded in agreement. 

A couple rooms over Thom, Jeremy, Phil, and Tj were sitting at a similar table with another interviewer who was a male this time.   
"So, the name of the tour is Lost Send Help, where did that come from? Who's idea was it?" He asked. Everyone then looked at Thom for the answer. He took a drink of water and sat up a bit straighter.   
"Well, Veridian's new CD that had come out a couple months before this is titled Lost. It was a bit of an inside joke between us. We of course talked multiple times before the tour and I think it was Ben who was joking about getting lost backstage, like in the movie Spinal Tap and it kind of stuck then" he said, trying not to fidget to much.   
"What's it been like traveling with nine other people? Five of them you've only met a short time before?"   
"It's actually been amazing! Usually you start to go stir crazy about a couple months in, but it's been surprisingly chill" said Phil.   
"Kc's home cooked meals seem to help a bit as well" mentioned Thom, everyone nodded.   
"Kc, the guitarist, she does the cooking mostly?" The interviewer asked.   
"Oh yea. She's quite the cook. It's nice not having shitty fast food all the time" said Phil. 

On the floor above them Kc, Jonny, Colin, and Ben are all smooshed onto a couch with a table in front of them and a female interviewer across from them. They were all trying not to look annoyed with the interviewer.   
"Who writes the songs? Is it a group effort?" She asked.   
"It's definitely a group effort. Either me or Zak will come with a riff and show it to the rest of the band and it kind of goes from there" she said   
"Is it the same for you guys as well?" She then turned to look at Jonny and Colin.   
"Basically. I'm quite sure all bands are like that...It'd be kind of a dictatorship and not any fun if one person were to tell the others what to play" said Jonny. The rest agreed.   
"So Colin, Jonny is your younger brother. Is it kind of hard to kinda prioritize between playing and making sure he's staying out of trouble or that worrying that something's going to happen to him?"   
All of their mouths dropped at that question.   
"Actually it's quite easy. He's very good at keeping up on things and I don't have to keep an eye on him at all. He's not a child" replied Colin, not even trying to sound polite any more as he crossed his arms. Kc sat forward by this point and leaned her elbows on her knees and steepled her fingers and glared at the interviewer. Ben saw this and started to look worried.   
"Kc, remember where you are and who your talking to...." Said Ben in warning.   
"Oh I know exactly where I am and exactly who I'm talking to...A very incompetent interviewer that doesn't know the meaning of the word" she said as she tilted her head to the side then reached out and turned off the recorder. "You have been nothing but rude, and inconsiderate and I do believe that this was your last chance to impress your boss. Well I'm sorry to say that you are going to fail again. This interview is done" she said as she stood up and started toward the door, the rest looked shocked but got up as well and walked out. 

As they shut the door Ben turned to her.   
"Did you really have to do that?" He asked   
"Yes. She was an idiot, what kind of person asked questions like that anyway. You could tell that she didn't want to be there. She probably would have taken everything we said and string it all out of proportion" she said as she pulled out a piece of paper and looked at the room number for their next interview.   
"Well, I'm glad one of us had balls enough to talk back and say something" said Jonny as they followed her to their next interview. 

It was everyone's fifth interview and everyone could tell that they were already done with everything, even though they had a couple more to do each.   
Kc, Jonny, Colin, and Ben, after their fifth one were taken to a local studio to do a TV show interview. 

They walked into the studio and were automatically ushered into a room to be fitted with microphones. One stylist went for Kc's hair and she backed up.   
"Sorry, no one touches my hair but me" she said, the lady gave her an annoyed looked but walked away. The other three looked at her. "What? I don't like stranger's touching my hair. I'm quite sure she was going to try and flatten it" she said. The other's just laughed. They were offered food and drinks while they waited. 

Half way through the interview and some actually good questions the hostess picked up a stack of cards and smiled at them.   
"I would like to end the show with a couple fun games, if that's alright?" She said with a smile. Kc perked up and smiled, the other's didn't look to thrilled.   
"I'd love to" she said. The hostess smiled.   
"Alright, let's do word association first" she said as she flipped through her cards. Jonny looked between everyone and adjusted the way he was sitting and tried not to look uncomfortable. Of course the last time he had played that game with an interviewer it didn't exactly turn out well. "So, I'm going to say a word and any one of you say's the first thing that pops into your mind" everyone nodded in acknowledgment.   
"Seeing"   
"Eye's" said Colin   
"Leftovers"   
"Thanksgiving" said Ben   
"Important"   
"Date" said Kc   
"Skimpy"   
"Whore..." Said Kc, her eye's got wide though and she threw a hand up to her mouth. "Sorry" she said as she sunk down further into her seat.   
"Good job" said Ben. Everyone else laughed.   
"Vulnerable"   
"Baby" said Jonny after getting over his laughing spell.   
"Pulling"   
"Teeth" said Colin with a shudder.   
"Clocks"   
"Time" said Ben   
"Alright, I think that's quite enough. I have one more game for us. It's called the Newlywed game, though I know none of you are that, but it's still a good way to see if you've learned anything about each other during the tour so far" she said.   
"We're all at an advantage. Me and Jonny are related and Kc has known Ben since primary school" said Colin with a laugh.   
"That's why the teams are going to be Kc and Jonny and you and Ben" she said as she handed out whiteboards for everyone. They each took one. "I assume everyone knows how to play?" She asked   
"We do, I don't know about them" said Ben motioning to Jonny and Colin. "Did they have that show in England?" he asked.   
"Oh yea, mum and dad loved that show" said Colin.   
"Perfect. Lets start with Jonny and Kc shall we? I'll ask a question and we'll see if you guys can guess each others answers" she said as she went through her cards. "What is Kc's favorite color?" She asked. Jonny and Kc uncapped their markers and wrote down their answers. "Alright Jonny, what did you say?"   
Jonny turned his board to reveal 'green.'   
"And Kc?"   
She turned her board next and revealed green as well. Jonny pumped his fist at being right.   
"Good job" said Kc and she erased her answer.   
"Alright, Colin, Ben's favorite food" she said. They both wrote down their answers as well. "Ok, Colin, let's see"   
Colin turned the board to reveal fried chicken, Ben then turned his and revealed the same answer.   
"Though, I mean, we've been living with each other for over a month in a bus, this shouldn't surprise you" said Ben with a laugh as he erased his board.   
"Let's get a couple more out before we wrap up the show" she said as she flipped through her cards again. "Kc, if the tour bus caught on fire, what would be the one thing Jonny would save?"   
They both wrote down their answers, Kc couldn't help but laugh at her answer. Once they were done Kc turned her board around to reveal his guitar.   
"This one's too simple" she said as he revealed that he had the same answer.   
"Gee, thanks dude! I see how it is" said Colin as he slapped him on the shoulder.   
"She said thing, not person. Though I have every confidence that you'd be able to get yourself out of a burning tour bus" said Jonny with a laugh.   
"If Coin could choose to be any animal what animal would it be?" Asked the interviewer as Ben and Colin wrote their answers. Ben turned his board around to reveal a dog. Colin revealed the same thing.   
"Too easy" said Ben again with a laugh.   
"Alright, that seems to be all the time we have. Thank you again for coming on the show and we hope you have a great rest of your tour" she said as she stood up and put her hand out. Everyone stood and took turns shaking her hand. 

They made their way back to the car and settled in for the ride back to the hotel.   
"Well, that was fairly interesting" said Kc as she scooted further down in the seat and set her head back on the back of the seat and closed her eyes for a bit.   
"And to think, we still have a photo-shoot to do" said Colin, to this Kc groaned.   
"I don't like being in front of the camera. I'd much rather be behind it" she said, he eye's still closed.   
"I'm sure you'll get more energy once we have lunch" said Jonny.   
"Hopefully" she said as she propped her feet up on Colin's legs who was across from her. 

Ten minutes later the car pulled up in front of a fancy-ish restaurant where the rest of the bands were waiting. Jonny shook Kc lightly to wake her up.   
"Food" was all he said as he got out of the car   
"And I'm sure Colin wants his legs back" said Ben with a laugh as he got out as well. Kc opened her eyes and stretched.   
"Sorry. You could have kicked me off" she said   
"It wasn't a problem. It's understandable" he said as he waited for her to crawl out, he followed right after her.   
"How were the interviews?" Asked Thom   
"Not as terrible as I thought they'd be" said Jonny.   
"So, I heard Kc told off one of the reporters" said Ed with a smile.   
"It was great! Put her right in her place" said Colin.   
"Hope it doesn't hurt you at all though" said Phil.   
"Bitch can write whatever she wants, but I have a feeling her boss isn't going to like it and not publish it" said Kc as she walked into the restaurant, the rest followed. 

It appeared that the restaurant had been expecting them and had a section roped off for them. The hostess smiled at them and lead them toward their section.   
After a while their drinks and food appeared and they all dug in. After a bit of eating Ed looked to Kc and smirked.   
"So...I hear that you didn't give TJ and Zak an option to join the band. Apparently you scared the shit out of them" said Ed. To this everyone started laughing.   
"How does that even work?" Asked Thom   
"I basically just walked up to them, stared them down and handed them a piece of paper with my address and phone number on it and to bring their instruments" she said.   
"She was scary in school though! Like...Here" said TJ who took out his wallet and pulled out a small picture of all of them. The rest were dressed normally but Kc had really long black hair, that was straightened and almost covering her face, full goth makeup and a really long, flowy black dress. What threw it off though was that she was smiling. He passed it around the table. Everyone having to do a double take.   
"Holy shit!" Said Thom looking at it closer before looking to Kc then back to the picture. "I'd be fucking scared of you too if you came up to me without saying anything" he said with a laugh. Jonny was the last to see it and his eyes got huge.   
"Why did you chop off all your hair?" He asked. All of Kc's band started laughing while Kc rolled her eyes.   
"Oh, with that kind of reaction it has to be great" said Colin, now leaning forward.   
"It wasn't one of my prouder moments" she said as she put her head down. Jeremy decided to jump in at this point.   
"Alright! It was about five years ago. You know how Kc owns her own house right? Well, she decided that she was going to attempt to do the yard work herself" said Jeremy   
"She then roped the rest of us to come over and help" added in TJ   
"Anyway. She had forgotten to put her hair back. She was fucking with the weed whacker and couldn't get it to start"   
"Well, lets just say when she did get it to start all of her hair got caught up in it. The only way to fix it was to take the hedge cutters, because her hair was so thick, and chop off a good portion of her hair" finished Zak.   
"I cried. Then I looked in the mirror and saw it actually looked pretty awesome and I was over it. I did go to an actual salon and had them even it out and fix it to what you see now. I really didn't feel like trying to grow it all out again" she said. The rest of the band stared in shock.   
"Your actually very lucky you didn't get more hurt" said Phil   
"Tell me about it. Hurt like a son of a bitch" she said with a laugh as she took a bite of her food.   
"Needless to say she never attempted to do yard work again" said Ben. Jonny handed TJ back the picture and he put it back in his wallet.   
"Do you still own that dress?" Asked Jonny.   
"Yea, why?" She asked.   
"Obvious!" Said Thom who then got a swift kick to the shin. Kc couldn't help but smile.   
"I'll wear it tomorrow for our concert" she said. Jonny nodded and went back to eating. The rest of the lunch went by in small conversation.   
Once it was all done they were all ushered back into the cars and taken to a warehouse to start the photo-shoot.


	4. Photo-shoots and a killer venue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four woo hoo!!! Let's get right into it then. Please comment and tell me what you think.

Atlanta, 1998   
At the warehouse everyone walked in to the main doors and were automatically greeted by a whole crew of makeup artist's and hair dressers and took them all off to their separate vanities. Kc of course wasn't happy about any of this but this time she was assured that they wouldn't change much and that they needed something to take the glare of the lights off of her face. They touched up her makeup a bit and re-did her faux-hawk. After about ten minutes they were all sent further into the warehouse. The whole warehouse was open. There were random old shipping crates still around randomly. There are outlines of where the machinery used to sit on the floor. Some hooks and other things were still hanging from the ceiling. The place looked like it had been abandoned for quite some time. Above them was a balcony that went around the perimeter that lead to what looked like offices and storage. They took everything in with awe.   
"I've always liked abandoned places. They're always so cool and eerie looking" said Kc doing a 360 and taking everything in better. "Wish I had my camera. I could get some really awesome photo's from here" she said. She was interrupted by the photographer coming over and smiling at everyone.   
"Good afternoon everyone! My name it Parker and I'll be taking your photo's today. I hope you like the setting. I saw it while walking around a couple day's ago and knew it was perfect for today! Or at least I had hoped!" He said. He seemed to be a little too excited for the shoot but they weren't going to say anything.   
"Well, it looks amazing" said Ben. To this Parker's smile got bigger.   
"I'm so glad! Alright. Let's get down to business shall we? I'll start with Radiohead and get a good few shots of them then we'll do you guys next, then go from there. I have some pretty awesome ideas brewing!" He said as he lead Radiohead to the boxes and had them pose randomly. 

Kc and the rest of her band sat back and watched.   
"He's not bad" she said as she watched Parker. "Though I would do a couple things differently" she finished.   
"Of course you would" said Ben as he bumped into her shoulder.   
"What do you guy's think so far? About everything?" Asked Jeremy.   
"I'm having a blast! They're all really cool. This was the best idea ever" said TJ   
"Well, I'm sure we all know why Kc is enjoying the tour" said Zak punching her lightly in the arm.   
"Oy! she said with a smile. "I get to tour with one of my favorite bands! Of course I'm going to enjoy it"   
"Oh I wasn't talking about the band as a whole, I was talking about one particular guitarist who has an affinity to beating the shit out of his guitar like a certain someone we know" said TJ with a wink. To this Kc just rolled her eyes, but she didn't deny it.   
"She's not denying it! So you do have a crush...." Said Zak, now smiling.   
"Kc and Jonny sitting in a tree..." Said Jeremy, but he was cut off by Kc stomping on his foot and turning back to the band. 

Parker had just finished setting up where he wanted the band to stand first. He stepped back and took a look. They had Thom leaned up against one of the crates with Jonny and Colin perched on top of the crate on either side of Thom. Ed and Phil were sitting on the ground on either side of Thom as well. Parker nodded and went to get his camera and started taking a couple pictures.   
"Alright, Thom, look off to the left, Jonny and Colin look straight ahead and Ed and Phil look up" he directed and they did as they were told. He took a couple pictures of that. "Ok guys, go ahead and rearrange to whatever you'd like to do" said Parker as he started to change lenses on his camera and adjust the lighting on some things. Jonny decided to stay up on the crate, though he sat down fully and let his legs hang down on either side of Thom's head, while Colin jumped down. Ed joined Jonny on the crate while Phil got up and stood beside Thom, leaning against it, Colin did the same. Ed put an arm around Jonny's shoulders and brought him a bit closer. Parker turned and took a couple pictures.   
"I think I want to do individuals" he said as everyone moved off to the side. He then took each of the band off one by one to different parts of the warehouse to get pictures. That took about half an hour for all of that. Parker directed them to do a couple pictures of three of them or two at once. Once Parker was done with Radiohead he sent them off on their own and ushered over Veridian. 

Parker brought Veridian to another part of the warehouse where there was still some crates, but it was also by the steps that lead up to the second floor.   
"I would like all of you to go on each step please" Parker asked. They nodded and each took a step. From the top it went Kc, Jeremy, TJ, Zak, and Ben. Parker stood at the bottom of the steps and looked up. "Maybe try leaning against the railing?" He suggested and everyone followed. He took some pictures of that. "Ok, stop the leaning and kind of just look down the stairs" he said. They did as they were told and he got pictures of that as well. "Alright, like I said with the others, go and do whatever you'd like to do for the next couple ones" he said as he adjusted things again. They all looked at each other and Kc went to one of the steps and sat down and leaned forward on her elbows while Jeremy and Ben sat beside her. TJ and Zak sat on the step below them, in between them. They all posed and Parker took their pictures. 

Over with Radiohead. Ed and Colin were raiding the snack bar while Thom was sitting off to the side with Jonny. Phil was actually watching Veridian do their pictures.   
"How do you think this whole thing is going so far?" Asked Thom to Jonny.   
"Fairly well. It's been more smooth than the other ones for sure" he said as he messed around with the sleeve of his shirt.   
"What, just smooth? There isn't anything else that's making this tour better than the others?" He said as he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Jonny put his head down and hid behind his hair.   
"Maybe" was all he said as his sleeve became a bit more interesting.   
"You should maybe say something. But that's just me" he said. Jonny just shrugged.   
Over with Colin and Ed. Colin was making some sort of design with the candy he had on his plate while Ed tried to decide what he wanted to eat.   
"So this has been an adventure" said Ed finally deciding on some candy as well.   
"It has, and we're only a month in. I can't wait to see how the rest of the tour turns out. I'm definitely excited about this though. The other bands really awesome" said Colin, now abandoning his candy collage and eating it instead.   
"You can say that again. This has actually been enjoyable. Usually by this point we're at each other's throats or just not talking to each other randomly" said Ed, Colin nodded.   
"I'm sure it's because we're touring with another band in the same bus. It's different, and definitely breaks up any tension that would normally be there" Ed agreed to that one. 

Parker had finished up with Veridian's set of pictures and called both of the bands together.   
"So, for this next round I'm thinking both bands together. I would like for Radiohead to stand on one side and Veridian on the other. Stand across from your counter parts in sort of a V formation" he said. They all nodded and lined up like that were told. Jeremy across from Thom, Ben and Coin, Jonny and Kc, TJ and Ed, and Zak and Phil. "Alright, stare each other down I'm thinking" he said. They all did and Parker shot of a couple pictures. "Ok, look my way please, everyone" he said and everyone turned their heads and he took pictures of that as well. "Ok, over to the stairs again. I would like Radiohead to each take a stair and Veridian stand under them, looking through the grates in the stairs. I'll do a couple of those and then we'll switch" he said. They did as they were told and then switched when they were told as well. He put them in a couple more positions. "Ok, last set I think. I would like to do a mixture of the bands. So each counter part do pictures together" he said. "We'll start with Thom and Jeremy" he said as the rest of the bands stood off to the side. They went through all of the members and left Jonny and Kc for last.   
"Alright! Stand back to back, kind of lean in on each other, like your holding each other up" they did as they were told. "Great" he said. Jonny crossed his arms and Kc crossed one arm around her waist and propped her other arm on top of that and put her hand up and turned toward the camera, Jonny turned as well and Parker took the shots.   
"They seriously shouldn't be allowed in the same shot, let alone just those two. Fucking models I swear" said Thom a bit jealous.   
"And Jonny doesn't even try, that's just how he is" said Colin laughing a bit.   
"Of course Kc's a photographer so she knows her angles and how to position herself and whoever is with her to get the most out of the picture and make it look fantastic" said Jeremy   
"Yea, not fair" said Thom, watching them closely. Parker finished up with Jonny and Kc.   
"Hey guys! If you want, I can go through all of the photo's with you guys and you can kind of choose which ones you like if you wish" he suggested. To this everyone nodded their heads, wanting to see the finished product. That took them another half an hour before they were finally free for the rest of the day. 

They were put up into the hotel that they did their interviews at, which was great for everyone because it meant taking a proper shower. They made it two to a room. Ed and Colin, Ben and Jeremy, TJ and Thom, Phil and Zak, and Jonny and Kc. 

After everyone had gotten cleaned up and changed they decided to meet in one of the rooms and order in and just chill the rest of the night. Everyone decided to meet in Thom and TJ's room. They were all sitting in the sitting area. There was 5 almost empty boxes of pizza on one of the tables and a wide array of alcohol on another. Everyone was sat around the coffee table. There was a cup in the middle and what looked like 2 decks of cards surrounding it. Everyone had 2 cups of the alcohol of their choice in front of them.   
"So, everyone understands the rules of Kings Cup?" Asked Jeremy and everyone nodded. "Alright, I'll start" he said as he drew a Jack, which in turn had everyone but Kc taking a drink. Thom was to his right and he took a card and drew an Ace. He started drinking and everyone started drinking as well. This went on for a minute before everyone started to put their cups down and the game continued.   
Half an hour later half of the cards were gone and they were all on their way to being completely plastered, and 3 Kings were still on the table. Kc drew a Queen and she took a drink. Jonny was next and he pulled a 7 to which everyone pointed up, Ben was the last one and had to take a drink. Ben pulled a 9 and took another drink with a groan. Colin went next and pulled a 10.   
"Alright, uhm.....Instruments" he said then turned to Ed to start it off.   
"Guitar" he said then looked to the next person.   
"Keyboards" said TJ   
"Drums" said Phil   
"Bass" said Zak   
They went around the table a couple times before TJ got caught up and couldn't think of anymore, so he took a drink. 

Half an hour after that it was Kc who had pulled the last King. She dropped the card and hit her head against the table a couple times before lifting her head and taking the cup. Everyone was now staring at her, waiting. She looked at all of them and took a breath before downing the drink in two gulps. She threw the cup down and pulled a face.   
"God that was disgusting!" She said as she reached over for a water that Jonny was holding and downed that to get the taste out of her mouth. Everyone laughed.   
"What should we do next?" Asked TJ as he gathered all of the cards and separated them into two different decks.   
"Another drinking game?" Suggested Thom, who was now laying on the floor with his eyes closed.   
"I don't think we can do another one without getting alcohol poisoning" said Zak.   
"Why don't we substitute water, that way we wont be too hungover tomorrow" suggested Kc, who was now leaning against Jonny.   
"Maybe we should actually sleep" suggested Phil, who was half way there.   
"You can sleep, I wanna keep going" said Colin, who was now going through Thom's bag, trying to find something.   
"Let's do a simple game then. Never have I ever?" Said Ed with a huge grin.   
"We're not in primary school Ed" said Thom with a laugh.   
"All the more reason to play" said Kc as she pushed herself off of Jonny's shoulder, now more awake then before.   
“I’m with Kc, let’s do it” said Colin now coming back to the circle with what he was looking for in Thom ‘s bag. He went over to the radio and put in the CD he was looking for. The Pixies soon fills the hotel room. Phil shook his head and decided to go back to his room, claiming someone has to he sober enough the next day to get everyone up. Everyone who was left all gathered back around the table though Kc decided to lay out on the couch. Jonny came over and lifted her head and sat down before putting her head onto his lap, Colin sat on the other side, lifting her legs and putting them back down. Ed grabbed a couple of the overstuffed chairs and brought them over, which he squeezed into with Thom while Zak and TJ took the other. The ones who were left stayed in the floor.   
“Alright, while starting?” asked Ed. Jeremy stood you and gathered all the water he could find and distributed them to every one before taking a seat.   
“Never have I ever passed out in an alley after a night of drinking” said Jeremy, to this Kc and Ben took a drink.   
“What?!” asked Ed   
“There is definitely a story there and we must hear it” said Thom. Ben and Kc then rolled their eyes and took a deep breath. Kc looked to Ben.   
“Do you want to tell this one or me?” she asked him.   
“You, you tell it better” he said as he took a drink of his water. Kc sat up then and crossed her legs.   
“So, this was about four years ago, we were playing in Okinawa and we decided to go to in of his karaoke bars. Well after we closed that it we went to a club. Everyone else decided to go back to the hotel while me and Ben decided to stay out. Well long story short. We drank way more than we should have and I’m quite certain a bit if acid was involved Well, drunk and possibly tripping us thought we could make it back to the hotel no problem. Well, we don’t remember much after leaving the club. The next thing we remember is Jeremy and TJ looking down at us, worried as shit” she said with a laugh.   
“That night was fun though. From what I remember at least. I’m sure there’s pictures somewhere of me and her pole dancing on one if the tables” said Ben.   
“No!” said Ed, not believing any of it.   
“Yes” said Kc with a smile.   
“That’s crazy! Kind if wished I would have seen all if it” said Colin   
“I’m sure you would” said Ben.   
“Alright, guess it’s me. Never have I ever fallen off stage” said TJ. Kc and Thom both took drinks. 

They went around a couple times but decided to stop when Kc had all of them beat.   
“What can I say? I’m crazy and do stupid shit when I’m drunk” she said with a shrug and a laugh.   
“Cant wait to see all of this come forward as the tour goes in” said Colin   
“Oh god” said Jeremy as he shook his head. They decided after that that t was time for them to actually go to bed and have enough time to recuperate before the concert the next night. 

Kc awoke to a pounding in her head, or so she thought. It took her a minute to realize that it was the door. She groaned and went to get out of bed, but instead she fell out of it because she was tangled up in all the covers. Jonny had woken up almost the same way, though it was Kc falling out of bed that did it. The pounding continued.   
"Hold your bloody horses! No need to break down the door!" Screamed Kc as she tired to untangle herself. Jonny managed to get out of bed a little better and stumbled over to help untangle Kc. The banging kept on going, though they could hear Thom, Jeremy, and Ben laughing. "When I get a hold of that little shit he's gonna be walking funny the rest of the day" mumbled Kc.   
"This would be a lot easier if you would stop struggling" said Jonny, trying to find the end of one of the blankets. Kc tried to sit still.   
"Just go get the door please" she said as she started to move around again. Jonny shook his head with a smirk and got up to answer the door. Of course there was Thom, Ben, and Jeremy smiling like idiots.   
"What the actual fuck?" Asked Jonny looking between the three.   
"It's half noon, you guy's should be up already!" Said Thom pushing past Jonny and walking into the room, Jeremy and Ben followed.   
"Kc not out of bed yet?" Asked Ben   
"fuck you!" Screamed Kc as she came into the main room, a blanket pulled over her shoulders, her hair all over the place.   
"Soooo, what took you so long to answer the door? Having a bit of fun were you?" Asked Thom as he plopped himself down onto the sofa and picked up the remote and turned on the TV and randomly started flipping through channels. Jonny's face got red as he tried to get out why it had taken him so long.   
"Yes Thom, that's exactly what we were doing" she said sarcastically as she threw a pillow at him.   
"Seriously though, it's almost noon, we should go get brunch!" Said Ben   
"Brunch? I'm still half asleep, it'll take me a good hour to fully wake up and nurse this hangover" said Kc as she pulled the blanket around her tighter and sat down in an arm chair.   
"Hair of the dog, or so they say" said Thom, taking the pillow that was thrown at him and threw it to Jonny, who easily dodged it while making his way to the mini-fridge to grab a couple waters.   
"Where's everyone else?" Asked Jonny   
"They already went and got something. So it's just us" said Jeremy, sitting down next to Thom.   
"Give me ten minutes" said Kc as she stood up and walked toward the bathroom.   
"Did you do much after we all decided to sleep?" Asked Ben.   
"No, I'm sure we literally fell into our beds and we were out" he said, now noticing that he was in his clothes from the day before still. He took a drink of his water and set both down and started to go through his bag. Kc came out ten minutes later looking a lot better. She was wearing a pair of flared jeans and a The Doors shirt.   
"Wow, you actually look normal" said Thom.   
"It's been known to happen on occasion" she said as she took the water from Jonny and gulped half of it down.   
"Brunch! Where should we go?" Asked Jeremy, now jumping up. Jonny went over to his bed side and pulled out a phone book and brought it back to the table and started going through it. Kc finished her water and everyone stood up and looked over Jonny's shoulder as well and looked at the places with him.   
"That Chinese place looks good" said Thom pointing to what he saw. The rest looked at it and agreed. 

After eating their fill of Chinese food they met the rest of the bands in the parking lot of the hotel in front of the bus.   
"We should get to the venue and set everything up" said Ed as they walked up. They nodded before going into the hotel and gathering their things and checking out. 

They made it to the venue half an hour later and started unloading their instruments so the road crew could get them onto the stage. Kc followed the crew to set her stuff up herself, Jonny following her to set his stuff up as well. They had realized after their second show that they had used most of the same equipment and decided to put them together to make band changes and break down easier. They were joined a bit later by everyone else to do sound checks. 

Veridian went first. Everyone took their spots as the sound guy went through checking everyone.   
"Stage left keyboards" he said and Kc walked up and started playing Toccata and Fugue on one then Moonlight Sonata on the other. "First keyboard again" the sound guy asked. She then played The Addams Family theme. "Now your violin" he said. She turned around and saw Jonny holding it out for her. She took it with a smile and started playing a simple scale. This went on with the rest of Veridian. Once they were done Radiohead came on and did the same thing. Once everything was set they all made their way backstage or to the bus to rest and get ready for the show that night 

"So, what craziness do you think Kc will get into this time?" Asked Jeremy.   
"Probably not much, she's wearing a long dress tonight. It may restrict her a bit" said Ben   
"Since when have you known anything to restrict Kc from doing anything" said Zak with a laugh.   
"True. She's definitely showing off a bit more this tour then normal" said TJ   
"Gee, I wonder why?" Said Jeremy sarcastically, the band laughed at that.   
"So, you guy's aren't the only one's seeing it either?" Asked Thom walking over to them and sitting down.   
"Of course not! She's not exactly hiding it either" said Ben   
"20 dollars they wind up together by the end of the tour" said Jeremy in a hushed voice   
"I say before we leave for Europe" said Thom with a smirk. Jeremy smiled at him as well and held his hand out, Thom took it and they shook hands. Colin walked by the room just as he saw the handshake. He walked in and sat down and looked between everyone.   
"What are we shaking on?" He asked.   
"We've got a bet going on when Jonny and Kc will actually get together" said Jeremy   
"Your seriously betting on my brother?" He took a minute to look offended before smiling "How much and who has when?" He asked.   
"I say by the time we leave for Europe and Jeremy say's before the tour's over" said Thom   
"I say sometime in Europe" he said. Ben pulled out a little notebook and wrote down everyone's bets. 

Jonny came in next and sat down at one of the tables and started working on getting his brace on.   
"Where's everyone else?" Asked Thom.   
"Ed and Phil are picking up dinner and I think I saw Kc in the bus getting ready" said Jonny. "What were guy's talking about?" He asked   
"Nothing, just some things we may change in our set" said Jeremy   
"Thom and Colin we're giving us some ideas" said Ben. Jonny nodded and continued to mess with his brace. 

Phil and Ed walked in carrying two bags each.   
"Italian for tonight" said Ed as he set everything on an empty table, Phil followed suit. Everyone got up and started filling up their plates with the food.   
Kc came in last, wearing the long black dress from the photograph. She had thrown on a corset over it to give it some sort of shape, her hair was straightened this time as well. Her makeup was simple though.   
"I'm gonna have to remember how to play in long sleeves" she said as she swung her arms back and forth, causing the elongated sleeves to ripple through the air. She looked over and saw the food and went right for it. Jonny watched her walked to the table and tried not to stare too long before going back to his food. Once Kc had her food she went over and sat across from Jonny and Colin, who had joined him after he had gotten his food. "So, what do you think? I'm surprised this thing still fits me" she said with a laugh.   
"I actually think it fits you better" said Colin   
"You think so?" She said as she looked down at the dress before shrugging "Thanks" she said as she dug into her food.   
"It does look good on you, and I think it looks better now as well. Can't wait to see how your going to play with the sleeves though. That should prove to be interesting" said Jonny with a laugh.   
"Tell me about it" she said. "May just wind up ripping them off half way through if it doesn't work" she said as she took another bite.   
"Don't go ripping your clothes off halfway through, Jonny here might not be able to handle it" said Thom as he passed by to throw away his trash. Jonny turned and threw a napkin at him before turning back around and hiding behind his hair. Kc and Colin couldn't help but almost fall out of their seats laughing. Kc composed herself first and put her hand on his.   
"I'm sorry, just, the look on your face was priceless." She said as she took a couple drinks of water to calm herself. Jonny looked up then and smiled before going back to his dinner. 

Once everyone was done eating they all went and sat by themselves to prepare for the concert. When it was time for Veridian to go on they all stood up and headed toward the stage, Thom and Jonny decided to follow and watch from the side of the stage while the other's decided to watch it on the monitors in the green room.   
The concert started off as normal but halfway through the third song Ben felt a drop of water on his head. He looked up and a couple more dropped onto him. He looked around to see if any one else had realized. He figured it must just be the spot he was standing in and moved over a bit closer to Zak. Zak and Kc had just jumped onto the front monitors when there was a loud crash and it started to rain on stage. It was a steady drip but it started to get faster. Kc looked over to Zak but they didn't stop playing. Jonny caught on to what was happening and he started to freak a bit. He looked over and saw a tarp and grabbed it before running over to the keyboard set up and creating a tent around it to keep the electronics on it safe. Once they realized that they weren't in any danger they both started to laugh and continue on with the song. They both jumped off and got to headbanging in time with the song. They didn't get much further because TJ and Ben stopped playing. Kc and Zak dropped out then as a couple of workers appeared on stage. Kc walked up to the mic and started playing Singing in the Rain.   
"Just singing in the rain! Just singing in the rain! What a wonderful feeling to be happy again!" She sang and everyone started laughing and joining in. "God damn Gene Kelly bullshit tonight I guess!" She said as she walked away and over to the side because Thom and Jonny were motioning her over. She continued to play as she got to them.   
"What's up?" She asked   
"I think I heard one of the workers say that they may have to shut down the water" said Thom.   
"Aw, but this is fun....Even if it is a bit cold" she said as she moved her head to get the hair out of her face.   
"Yea, until you get electrocuted" said Jonny as he moved a portion of her hair out of her face.   
"Nah! It's all wireless. If anything the amps will go first" she said as she saw a bunch of people run past them to the amps with large tarps and started to cover them. To this Kc smiled. One of the workers came up to them.   
"You should be fine to continue. We're working on getting the water shut off" he said. Kc's smile grew wider as she turned her guitar up all the way and struck the first note of the next song.   
"Here we go" she said as she turned and ran back to the mic along with Zak and Jeremy. "Looks like we get to keep going! Hope you don't mind getting a little wet" she said as she found a puddle and jumped into it as the rest of the band came in with the song. 

A bit later they managed to shut off the water to that part of the venue. This didn't stop Kc, Zak, and Jeremy splashing each other randomly and act like a bunch of kids. Ben decided to stay out of everything and stay back with TJ, though that didn't stop him from getting more wet. Some water had pooled in the china symbol and TJ hit it a little too hard and managed to soak Ben more. 

Their set ended and they ran off stage to let the stage hands to squeegee as much water they could off of the stage and get things set up for Radiohead. When they got to the wings they were all thrown towels.   
"You were having way to much fun" said Colin to Zak and Kc.   
"Why wouldn't we! It was a bit refreshing!" Kc said as she managed to splash him a bit from the water from her hair. Colin shielded himself and laughed. She then brushed past Jonny her hand touching his before heading to the bus to change her clothes. 

Once Veridian's stuff was cleared off the stage the lights went out and the beginning part to No Surprises started. The lights came on and everyone was already in their places with Jonny playing his part before the rest of the band came in. Kc met with Ben and TJ on the side of the stage, now in the clothes she was wearing before the concert. Half way through their set some of the lights above them started to spark a bit. Phil and Colin look up at the noise. Colin steps forward a bit. It didn't last long and they didn't think anything of it the rest of the show.   
During Karma Police the sound cut out on Ed's guitar and Thom's vocals. The rest kept playing a bit longer before they realized that they couldn't hear anything else. Jonny looked over and saw Ed messing with his amp while Thom was motioning toward the sound guy trying to figure out what was going on. Colin and Jonny decided to keep things going by playing random things then Phil joined in. The audience started laughing and cheering them on. The sound guy fixed the problem soon enough and they went back into the song again. Thom clapped for the sound guy while he went back into the song.   
"Well then, I guess this has been one of our more interesting sets I think" said Thom laughing as everyone got ready for the last song. "Let's see what else happens before this song ends yea?" He said as Paranoid Android started playing. The crowd automatically joined in with the singing. It got to the last part of the song and Jonny decided that the organ solo was going to end the set. A couple measures before the end however had all of the lights behind Phil started popping one by one and sent sparks flying down behind everyone. Colin and Phil jumped when it happened. This also got the attention of everyone except Jonny, who was in his own world. They finished the song out and Jonny finally looked back and saw what was happening. Phil and Colin of course moved to the front of the stage as best they could without knocking over any equipment. The crowd of course went wild and loved every minute of it. The band said their goodbyes and headed off the stage.   
"That was fucking crazy!" Said Ben   
"And amazing! Holy shit you should add that in" said Kc   
"More importantly are you two alright?" Asked Jeremy to Colin and Phil, to which they both nodded.   
"Scared the shit out of me, but I will have to admit it was pretty sweet" said Colin, now making sure none of the sparks flew down on him and singed his shirt.   
"How about we don't do that again" said Phil, checking himself as well.   
"Least we made it through, and the crowd seemed to love it" said TJ. Workers appeared out of nowhere and started working on getting the power shut off to those lights.   
"Almost feels like the place was trying to kill us" said Thom acting a little more nervous then normal.   
"Just a bit" said Jonny who was helping check over Colin. A person in a suit came over to everyone and looked everyone over.   
"I am so sorry all of that happened tonight. I have no idea why it would, we just had everything checked a couple day's ago. Once the workers have got the sparks done you should be able to start removing your equipment" he said. They all nodded and headed back to the green room to chill.   
"I didn't mind tonight. It was quite exciting! Not knowing what was going to happen next and all" said Kc going through the rest of the boxes looking for something sweet to eat.   
"Still scary all the same" said Phil.   
"No one got hurt, so I call this a win" said Zak.   
"Though I would be more than fine with not going through something like that again any time soon" said Thom as he walked over to Kc and started going through the bags as well.   
Half an hour later it was safe for everyone to gather their instruments and load them all onto the bus and to get on the road to their next destination.


	5. Switching Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay! Hopefully my other chapter's shouldn't take this long. So here we go! Chapter Five! Please comment and tell me how I'm doing!

Somewhere outside of Austin, Texas 1998 

The moon was high in the sky and all of the band members had gone to bed a couple hours before after having another eventful concert. Kc and Zak got a little too into dueling their guitars and managed to break a couple strings, which in turn caused both of them to have to run off stage and get their backup guitars and tune them up and jump back in. Phil managed to knock over one of his cymbals and almost took out Colin and Jonny slice his palm open when a screw had come loose on one of the pickups on his guitar. Needless to say they were happy to get the show over with and into their beds. Everyone was sleeping soundly when all of a sudden the bus jolted to once side, causing Veridian to fall out of their beds and Radiohead to slam against the wall. The bus finally corrected itself and came to a stop. Everyone picked themselves off of the floor and headed to the main floor of the bus.   
"What now" said TJ, rubbing his eyes. The driver came back looking embarrassed.   
"What did you do?" Asked Zak   
"I think the bus has a flat tire" he said.   
"You think? Did you not check?" Asked Kc now starting to wake up more.   
"Not yet" he said just as a crash of lightning happened and it started to pour down rain.   
"You don't know how to change a tire do you?" Kc asked finally, the driver just shook his head and looked down. "Alright, well, I guess your learning now" she said as she threw on a pair of boots over her sweat pants and threw on her hoodie. "Flashlight?" She asked. He nodded and went to a shelf above the driver seat and pulled out a first aid kit and pulled out two flashlights. She took them and looked back. "I'm gonna need someone who can loosen the bolts on the tire" she said, Ed stepped forward and put on his shoes and jacket and took one of the flashlights. "Thanks" she said as she headed out, Ed and the driver followed her.   
Once outside she turned on the flashlight and located where the spare should be. She opened the compartment and found a tire, jack, and some flairs. She took those and handed them to the driver.   
"Your gonna want to set those up behind the bus so people don't run into us" she said. The driver took them and set them out. When he got back Kc had already, with the help of Ed, got the jack out and set up. "Alright" she said as she handed off her other flashlight to the driver. "Shine them under the bus please" she said. They did and she crawled under with the jack and placed it in it's spot then started jacking up the bus just a bit before crawling back out and grabbing the tire iron. "Please tell me you know how to change a tire" said Kc with a laugh to Ed as she held out the tire iron. Ed pretended to look offended before smiling and taking the tire iron and loosening the bolts just a bit. Once he was done with that Kc crawled back under the bus and jacked it up the rest of the way. Ed took over from there. He handed her his flashlight before loosening the bolts all the way and handed them off to Kc to hold.   
"When doing this, your going to want to loosen and tighten them diagonally from each other. Don't go around the tire one after another" said Ed as he pulled the tire off and set it off to the side before taking out the spare and putting it into place. He finished up pretty quickly after that and took the light from Kc again so she could get under the bus and lower it so Ed can finish tightening the bolts. Once that was finished Ed and the driver started to put everything away then headed back inside. By the time they were done Ed and Kc were covered in mud.   
“You guys had a mud fight without us? Not fair” said Colin with a laugh.   
“Oh yea! Kicked his ass real hard” said Kc as she went for the bathroom to get towels for her and Ed. After drying off they both took turns taking a shower and getting into dry and clean clothes. Mostly everyone was back in bed and asked by the time they were done.   
“Are you tired at all?” asked Ed   
“Not really. Guess getting up in the middle of the night to change a tire is a good way to wake up” she said with a laugh.   
“Same. Want to play a game of chess or something?” He asked   
“Sure” she said as Ed went for the chess set and Kc went to the kitchenette to throw together a quick snack for the both of them.   
Kc came back to the main table with a couple plates if cut up veggies and fruits with caramel sauce and ranch dressing and a couple cups of tea. They both got comfortable and started the game.   
“How are you liking everything so far? Anything like you expected?” asked Ed as he made the first move.   
“There’s certainly some things that I wasn’t expecting, but I’m enjoying myself. Despite the random venues that try and kill us” she said with a laugh and made her move.   
“Yea, besides that. Though it keeps you in your toes for sure” he said, making his move.   
“How are you liking it?” she asked in return   
“Its great, definitely having more fun than the other's we’ve been on I think. You and your band really helped with that. I love Thom and the others to death, but it is nice to have someone else to talk to randomly” he said.   
“I hear you on that one. I’ve been around them so long that we know what each other are thinking and that gets boring sometimes.” She said   
“So, I had this crazy idea. I was going to run it by Thom and Jeremy tomorrow, but you should be able to tell me what Jeremy would think” he said. Kc looked up from the board and looked at him.   
“Shoot” she said   
“Well, I was thinking, play each other’s songs? Like we choose a song to play from each other” he said. Kc's eyes lit up and she smiled huge.   
“That sounds like an amazing idea! Fucking brilliant! I’m sure Jeremy and the others would be down for it” she said as she reached for the fruit and threw some pieces into her mouth. Ed smiled to and took some carrots.   
“Well then, we can both bring it to them tomorrow.” he asked   
"Yes! I wonder what song we'll agree on" she said.   
"So, tell me more about you guys. You all seem like there’s so many stories there” he said. She let out a laugh.   
“Oh god. There isn’t enough time to tell you everything we have gotten up to. Your right about it being crazy though. One night soon we’ll have to sit around and tell stories all night” she said.   
“Sounds like a plan” he said.   
“Cant wait.” She said. They continued their game making random conversation. They did fall asleep eventually. Kc on the couch Ed with his head down on the table, chess pieces strewn around them. 

Jeremy was the first awake and he was the one that found them that way. He shook his head and laughed. He made his way to the kitchen and started some coffee. He looked over and saw Kc's violin sitting on the counter. He smiled and went for it. He set it up like he had seen Kc do multiple times and walked over to the two sleeping band members. He brought the bow to the strings and started running it back and forth over the strings. This caused both Ed and Kc to fall out of their seats.   
“It’s too early in the morning to sacrifice small animals! We’ve talked about this!” said Ben from the top deck. Jeremy stopped and started laughing.   
“Fuck you” groaned Kc as she picked herself up, Ed soon followed.   
“That sounded almost like when Jonny first got his viola. Mum and Dad bought ear plugs for it” said Colin, who was now awake too.   
“Your taking away his violin privileges right?” asked Jonny   
“Most definitely yes” said Kc as she reached out and took her violin and smacked Jeremy on the back of the hand with the bow.   
“Ow!” he said as he rubbed his hand.   
“That’s what you get.” She said as she walked over to the case and put it away.   
"Did you guy's stay up all night?" Asked TJ   
"Most of it, I think...Do you remember when we passed out?" Asked Ed   
"Nope" she said as she went over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup and added a lot of sugar and took a drink.   
"We did have an idea though" he said as he went for a cup as well.   
"Idea for what?" Asked Thom   
"We choose one or two songs to play from the other band. Switch it up a bit" said Ed. Kc looked up from her cup to see everyone's reactions to the idea.   
Everyone looked at each other at first and then agreed.   
"Yea, I think it'd be interesting" said Thom.   
"I know exactly what song we should do!" Said Jeremy bouncing on the balls of his feet.   
"I swear to god if you say Creep I will kick you in the balls right now" said Zak   
"Agreed" said Kc as she took a big drink of her coffee.   
"I think I have an idea as well" said Thom as he walked over to a stand and pulled out all of Veridian's CD's and started going through the tracks.   
"We're gonna have to help each other out figuring out the songs" said Zak   
"Should be easy" said Ed, walking over to Thom now and looking at the track listings as well. 

Later that day found both bands in the parking lot of a local practice space in Austin and them unloading all of their equipment and setting it up.   
"Let's start with ours first. Which song are you doing?" Asked Jeremy   
"Tonight and Crimson" said Thom   
"Does that mean we get to do two songs as well?" Asked TJ   
"Why not" said Thom with a shrug   
"Yes" said TJ as he fist pumped the air.   
"Alright let's play Tonight through first for them then we break off and work on the parts" said Jeremy as he walked over to the mic, everyone followed suit to their instruments as well.   
They played through their song normally, no crazy guitar flips or crazy movements from anyone.   
"So weird watching you guys play and not move around" said Ed   
"Well, you can't learn anything if Kc's swinging her guitar all about now can you?" Said Ben with a laugh.   
"Oh I'm sure Jonny could still figure it out" said Colin as he patted his brother on the back. Jeremy stepped away from the mic and went for his bag and pulled out a notebook and flipped a couple pages before handing it to Thom.   
"Those are the lyrics" he said "And the other one you want to do is the next page over." he said. Thom took the notebook and went to one of the amps and sat down on it and read through. The rest of the band went to their counterparts and they all split up to teach them the songs.   
Colin had gotten a bit into the song and stopped and looked to Ben.   
"Wait...That's seriously what you play? It doesn't even sound like it" said Colin playing the part again.   
"Yea, confuses the hell out of Jeremy all the time. It's how I have my fun" he said. "Learned it from Kc actually" he said.   
"Jonny's going to have a field day then" said Colin as he played the rest of the song.   
"How the fuck even?" Said Jonny as he ruffled his hair, Kc on the other hand couldn't help but smirk and look smug.   
"Me and Ben have this thing. We write really weird shit that doesn't sound like what we're playing to throw off Jeremy" she said as Jonny played the same section over again to get it down.   
After half an hour everyone convened back to the middle of the practice space to attempt the song all together.   
"Alright, from the top!" Said Jeremy with a laugh.   
"Hey! I'm the one that actually went to school for that, it's my job" said Kc shoving him over and raising her hands like a conductor. Jeremy pushed her out of the way and laughed.   
"Just start the song" said Jeremy while Kc flicked him off. Everyone laughed before starting up the song.   
They made it through the song with only a couple hiccups and Jeremy prompted them to go through it again. The second time through they played it perfectly.   
"I really should have known that you would have picked up on it quick" said TJ   
"Lets try it a couple more times for good measure" said Jeremy   
"Perfect practice makes perfect, right Kc?" Said Zak with a laugh.   
"Hey! Don't knock the saying. It's true. If you don't practice something perfectly you will never have it perfect" she said, looking up from a book she was going through.   
"Something tells me there's a story there as well?" Asked Thom.   
"This is what you get when you have a director in your band. They start spouting off all the things they teach to their students" said TJ   
"It's kept you guys in line hasn't it?" She said with a laugh. "Alright! Come on! Two more times!" She said snapping her fingers jokingly. The band went through the songs a couple more times before setting the instruments down and taking a break.   
The rest of the time there was spent getting down the songs by each band and perfecting them for that night. Around five it was decided that they should load everything up and head to the venue and find some food and get things situated. They were only ten minutes away from the venue so it didn't take them long to get there and load everything in and get set up. 

Veridian opened up the set per usual, but around the middle of it Kc, Ben, and Zak left the stage.   
"Please be careful with her!" Said Jonny as he handed off his guitar.   
"Like your always careful with her? I swear you should be the spokes person for strap locks" she said as she put it over her shoulder and played a couple scales quickly to get used to it. Ed and Colin handed off their instruments as well before heading back on the stage. 

When the crowd realized that they didn't have their normal instruments the crowd, at least the front row looked a bit confused.   
"I bet your all wondering why we have Radiohead's instruments" said Jeremy   
"I totally stole Jonny's....Don't tell him though" Kc said with a laugh before heading to her peddle board to set some things up.   
"Anyway. We thought we'd mix it up a bit....Oh and Kc, I'm sorry for this" said Jeremy as he looked to Zak and nodded to him, to which Zak went into playing Creep. Kc shot her head up and glared at each of them. That was definitely not one of the songs they practiced or had planned on playing. Zak looked over and mouthed Sorry. Kc dropped her head and started to hit random things on her peddle board again. Right before the chorus came in she stomped on a peddle a little too hard to activate it and started playing Jonny's part with a little too much enthusiasm. Of course the whole time she was glaring daggers at the rest of the band. Back stage everyone couldn't help but laugh.   
"Damn, she hates the song almost as much as you" said Thom, clapping Jonny on the back. He of course couldn't contain his laughter. 

The song cut off halfway through and the band started laughing.   
"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. The look on your face, it was priceless" said Jeremy to Kc   
"Your dead, I know where you sleep....Just keep that in mind" she said into the microphone with a smile before putting her peddle board back to where it needed to be for the song. Once the band had calmed down Zak launched into My Iron Lung, one of the songs they had practiced. Of course Kc was in a better mood now with the song. She was now jumping around and getting into the song and mouthing along to it. As soon as the song was over and Kc had stopped going crazy with the guitar they went straight into Just. Kc walked up to the mic for this one and did the backup vocals for it. After the two songs they left the stage again to give back the instruments and take their own and finishes out the set. 

The crowd of course was ecstatic that the bands had switched songs and were asking for more. They of course hit the end of their set and had the technicians turn on the lights to let everyone know that it was in fact, time to go home. They had finished loading their things and Kc and Jonny went back in one last time to make sure they didn't leave anything before they got back on the road. 

Kc walked out of the back door first. As she hit the second step there was a loud crack and the stair broke, sending Kc down to the pavement, causing her to land hard on her right wrist, she was quite sure she heard a snap as it happened. She grabbed her wrist and turned onto her side and took a couple deep breaths to try and counteract the pain. Jonny was by her side a second later with a hand on her back.   
"Holy shit! Are you alright?!" He asked, not wanting to move her.   
"I think I broke my wrist" she said as she rolled onto her back, still holding it. Jonny reached out and put an arm around her shoulder's and lifted her slowly, keeping in mind her wrist.   
"Can I see?" He asked. She removed her hand and then held her right hand out. It was a bit disformed. Jonny's eye's got wide. He took it gently and looked it over before letting go and taking off his wrist brace that he had yet to take off. "I'm going to put this on you to keep the bone in place" he said as he gently slid the brace onto her hand. She winced as it brushed against her wrist and was tightened but she didn't make a noise. After the brace was on she brought her hand back to her chest and took a couple more deep breaths. Jonny then reached out and ran a hand through her hair to calm her down. "I'm going to go get someone to call us a cab or at least get us to the hospital, will you be fine for a second?" he asked   
"Yea. I should be fine" she said, a little out of breath, but calm none the less. Jonny nodded and let his hand drop from her hair and stood up and climbed the now falling apart stairs. He came back with one of the workers from the venue, who was carrying a set of keys.   
"Alright, Dan here said he'd drive us to the hospital" said Jonny as he leaned down and helped her stand. Kc nodded and followed them to Dan's car. They filed in and were off to the hospital. 

The ride took them ten minutes. Once they arrived they thanked Dan and headed inside and walked up to the front desk.   
"Can I help you?" The nurse asked as they walked up.   
"Yea, uhm. I broke my wrist" said Kc attempting to hold up her arm.   
"Alright, fill these out and bring them back" she said as she handed her a clip board with papers and a pen. They took a seat and she handed off the clipboard to Jonny who looked at her confused.   
"I'm right handed. I'm gonna need you to fill it out for me" she said as she leaned back. Jonny nodded and took the board and readied the pen.   
"Full name" he said   
"Kathrine Claudia Martinson" she said, Jonny looked at her surprised.   
"That's your full name? Where'd the Kc come from?" He asked   
"My first and Second initials" she said. Jonny nodded and continued on.   
"Date of birth"   
"August 13, 1970"   
"Wait! Your only a year older than me? I could have sworn you were younger" he said as he wrote it down.   
"I've got amazing genes" she said with a laugh.   
"Height"   
"5'10"   
"Weight"   
"130"   
They continued down the list of questions. Ten minutes later they brought the clipboard back up to the desk and the lady looked it over before setting it aside.   
"The doctor will see you in a couple minutes" she said, they both nodded and went back to their seats.   
"I'm going to go call everyone and tell them what's going on" said Jonny as he walked to a payphone and took out a couple quarters and put them in before dialing the number for the bus. 

As soon as he was done with the call and assured everyone that she would be alright the doctor came out and called her back. She stood and waited for Jonny to join her before following the doctor to a room. Inside the room Jonny took a seat a long the wall and Kc attempted to hop up onto the table with one hand. It only took her a couple tries before she stuck the landing.   
"Alright, lets take a look shall we" he said as he put his hand out, she in turn held her hand out to him. "Good thinking with the brace, I take it this is yours?" The doctor asked as she took the brace off. Jonny only nodded. The doctor smiled and handed it over to him. "Now if you will follow me real quick so we can get an X-Ray and we can get to healing that wrist" he said as he helped her off of the table and into another room. Jonny took his brace and started to mess with it while he waited for them to return. The X-Ray didn't take long and they were soon back in the room. "I'm going to go look it over and I'll be back in a sec" said the doctor as he walked out of the room.   
"How are you doing?" Asked Jonny as he stood up and walked over to her to look at her wrist in proper light. He flinched at the colors he was sure was starting to form on her skin. He could only see the yellow the rest looked really dull too him, but he knew it was pretty bad.   
"I guess I'm alright. I think I'm getting used to the pain, though I can't wait for them to do whatever it is they need to do to fix this" she said. Jonny nodded in agreement.   
"If it's any consolation, the fall looked way to graceful for someone who just fell down the stairs" he said with a smile. To this Kc laughed.   
"Damn straight I look good while falling!" She said but winced when she accidentally moved her arm the wrong way. The smile fell from Jonny's face and went back to being worried.   
"I'm sorry" he said   
"No need to be. It's fine" she said as she patted his arm with her good hand. The doctor came back in after that.   
"Well, I have some good news and bad news. Good news, You didn't seem to do any damage to the ligaments around it, bad news, it didn't break completely. Which means we'll have to break it fully then place it" he said. Kc and Jonny's eyes got wide when he mentioned the last part. "There's no need to worry. We'll give you pain killers. It should go quick, then we'll fit you for a cast" he said. Kc's hold on Jonny's arm tightened as she swallowed hard and nodded. "Great. I have a nurse coming in here in a second to give you the shot and we can get this show on the road. What color cast would you like?" He asked.   
"Green" said Kc, surprised that her voice was steady. The nurse came in with a syringe and handed it to the doctor. Kc's hand slipped down to Jonny's hand and she grabbed it and squeezed. "Did I mention I'm terrified of needles" she said under her breath so only Jonny could hear. He squeezed her hand gently as the doctor approached. She looked away and closed her eyes and took a deep breath and held it. She felt a small prick then saw the doctor back away. She let out the breath and looked back.   
"That should take effect here in a couple minutes" he said as he went to a folder and started making notes. After a couple minutes Kc started to feel really good and couldn't stop smiling and laughing at nothing. Jonny of course was amused. "Alright Son, I'm going to need you to sit behind her and hold her still while we rebreak and set the wrist. We can't have her move" he said. Jonny nodded and sat behind her cross legged and wrapped his arms around her chest and leaned her back into him and then squeezed a bit to keep her still. Kc's head went back automatically and rested on his chest. Jonny nodded that he was ready. "Alright, I will warn you, you are going to hear the bone breaking, this may be unsettling, but please try and keep a hold of her" said the doctor as he took her broken wrist. Jonny nodded again and prepared himself for the sound of breaking bones.   
"On the count of three" said the doctor as he placed his hands in certain places. One, Two, Three" he said and quickly moved his hands. A loud, resounding crack could be heard throughout the room. Kc lifted her head up and watched, wide eyed and shocked while Jonny tried to hold his composer. He would admit later that he could go the rest of his life without hearing that noise ever again. The doctor then readjusted his hands and popped the bone back into place. This sounded a lot worse to him. Kc's eye's stayed huge as she watched the whole thing. The doctor held her wrist while the nurse brought in the plaster for the cast and got to working quickly with it to set her wrist. Jonny let up on how tight he was holding her but didn't move from out behind her just yet. Kc of course didn't mind as she was now watching every single thing the doctor was doing before moving her eyes around the room. The doctor and nurse finished up quickly then cleaned everything up.   
"Alright Ms. Martinson, your all set" he said as Jonny got off the bed and then helped Kc down as well. She swayed a bit and Jonny had to put both arms around her to keep her standing, of course Kc laughed at this. The doctor handed Jonny a piece of paper. "This is her prescription for the pain meds. We have a pharmacy just down the hall, they'll be able to fill it for you" he said with a smile before leaving. Jonny took the scrip and put it in his pocket before readjusting Kc to his right side and placed her left hand over his shoulders and his right hand around her waist and helped her walk out of the room and toward the pharmacy. 

They managed to get the prescription without any problem and then headed outside to wait for the bus to show up. While they were waiting Kc looked up at Jonny, who still had a hold of her and reached up and grabbed a strand of his hair and started playing with it.   
"Your hair is so majestic! And pretty" she said then started laughing. Jonny laughed as well.   
"My hair thanks you" he said with a laugh.   
"Your hair doesn't talk silly! Though could you imagine if all hair talked? What would it say, how would it sound?" She said, now getting a far off look in her eyes before bursting out laughing again. "You know, I've always wanted to touch your hair! It always looks so soft. I was right" she said as she dropped the strand she was playing with and put her hand fully into his hair and started messing with his hair and massaging his scalp. To this Jonny closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "Ohhh! Someone likes having their hair played with!" She said with a smirk. Jonny opened his eyes then and looked down to her.   
"Nothing wrong with that" he said as he tried to lean his head down to hide behind his hair, but Kc wouldn't let him. She grabbed a handful and gently tugged and pulled his head back up. Jonny's eyes got huge and he gasped at the sudden pull, but found it didn't hurt, though did realize that it felt kind of good, which was a surprise.   
"I never said it was a bad thing" she said with a smirk before letting go of his hair and letting her hand drop before letting her head fall onto his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile at that. He was brought out of his thoughts by the bus pulling into the parking lot and stopping in front of them. Jeremy came running out and went straight for them.   
"Kc, holy shit! Are you alright?! How bad was it! I only got a little bit from Jonny before he had to go" he said, Jonny almost didn't catch what he was saying he was talking to fast. Kc looked up and started to laugh. She reached out and poked him in the nose.   
"Your too cute when you worry" she said.   
"What did they give her?" He asked to Jonny.   
"They didn't say, but I'm sure it's morphine. They had to rebreak her wrist and set it" said Jonny, catching him up. Jeremy nodded then smirked.   
"So...She's doped up on morphine?" He asked   
"Yea...Why?...." He asked and then it dawned on him what he had in mind "Seriously?" He asked, trying not to laugh.   
"Oh yea! When we were younger she had to get her appendix out and they gave her morphine then as well. She is a riot. We're going to have some fun"   
"Oy! This time I have a good half pound of plaster attached to my arm and I'm not afraid to use it" she said trying to take a swing at him but stumbled and was caught by Jonny's arm still around her waist.   
"That is true, but you can't do much damage when you can barely stand now can you?" said Jeremy as he dodged away from the attack.   
"You just wait! I'll get you" she said, but then she started laughing "I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!" She said in her best wicked witch voice before laughing again. Jonny watched the exchange and shook his head.   
"This could only end well" said Jonny sarcastically as he started to lead her to the bus and Jeremy followed.   
"This time we have a camera, I'm recording this shit!" he said, now rubbing his hands together. 

They walked onto the bus and everyone cheered. Kc let go of Jonny and threw her hands out and went to bow but she lost her balance, Jonny was there however to catch her before she face planted into the chair. She of course couldn't help but laugh at this.   
"Don't tell me she's doped up on Morphine" said Ben looking up from a book he was reading.   
"Oh yes she is!" Said Jeremy as she ran to the back of the bus and grabbed the camcorder and started to film.   
"Again? Your going to do this to her again!?" Said Ben, not looking too thrilled, but he of course made no attempt to stop him.   
"Of course! This time we can re-watch it over and over again!" Said Jeremy. Jonny steadied her before walking her over to a couch. He tried to set her down gently but she had other plans. She grabbed Jonny's arm and pulled him with her. They both went down and Jonny wound up laying in top of her. He managed to throw a hand out and catch himself before fully landing on top of her. To this Kc and everyone else started to laugh. Jonny put his head down and hid behind his hair as he pushed himself up and to the other side of the couch. Kc sat up, or tried to. She finally managed and turned herself around so she was laying on Jonny's lap.   
"Did I mention she get's very cuddly?" Said Jeremy as he continued to film her and then the rest of both bands.   
"Yea, I've kind of noticed" said Jonny with a small smile as he moved his hands to she could get to his lap better. She then grabbed his hand and put it into her hair. He got the hint and started running his hands through it.   
"Guess your the one taking care of her tonight then. Hey Ben remember the first time?" Said Jeremy.   
"Oh god. She kicked me out of the bed" he said as he went back to his book. Everyone laughed at this. Zak got up and decided to turn on some music, knowing very well what was going to happen next, he had heard stories and he wanted to see it for himself.   
"Oh no...." Said Ben now putting down his book and looking around the room.   
"What?" Asked Thom. He didn't need an answer from anyone because he soon found out. Kc shot up and looked around the room with a smile. Jeremy stood back and got up on one of the chairs to be able to get a better shot.   
"We need to dance!" She said as she got up, she stumbled and caught herself on a chair before going to the middle of the room and started swaying. She then grabbed Colin, who was closer to her at the time and pulled him to her and started to make him dance as well. "Everyone!" She said as she moved her and Colin around and grabbed Thom and pulled him with her as well and made them start swaying. Zak then jumped up and grabbed TJ and made him start dancing as well. She pulled Colin and Thom together and then made her way shaky over to Jonny. She reached down and grabbed his hands but he refused to get up.   
"I only do crazy things on stage" he said trying to get his hand out of her grip.   
"Nope, gotta dance with me" she said as she pulled hard and he gave up and pushed himself up. She kept pulling however and threw her hands around his neck and started swaying to the music with him. They continued to dance to a couple more songs before everyone decided to start to pass out.   
"I think it's about time for you to go to bed as well" said Jonny as he attempted to walk them to the stairs.   
"I think maybe your right" she said, looking very tired. Jonny nodded and they both attempted to get up the stairs. 

When they finally got to Kc's bunk Jonny held her hand as she sat down on it. She pulled her foot up and attempted to unbuckle her boot but was finding it difficult. She let out a frustrated sigh. Jonny shook his head and laughed before leaning down and working on both of her boots and taking them off. She then slid into the bed. Jonny went to walk away but she grabbed his hand.   
"Don't go" she said very softly. Jonny looked down at her before turning back around and sitting on the edge of the bed. You can lay down silly, I wont bite...Unless your into that kind of thing, then I will bite you all you want" she said. Jonny laughed nervously at her comment. "Your too cute when you get embarrassed and your smile, you really shouldn't hide it" she said, serious now. He looked at her and smiled a bit. "No no, not that one, the big one, the one when your really happy and laughing" she said, to this he put his head down. "Hey! Come on! No hiding!" She said as she pulled him down with her, his legs still hanging off the bed though the top half was laying beside her. She leaned up onto her elbow to get a better look at him. "Even though it's adorable, you really shouldn't hide behind your gorgeous hair when your embarrassed. And you definitely shouldn't hide that smile" she said, he voice still soft. She gave him a smile before laying down on his shoulder. "Now get your shoes off and your ass into my bed so we can sleep" she said. Jonny then let out a laugh and kicked off his shoes and pulled his legs onto the bed. He put his arm under her shoulders and she moved in closer and closed her eyes, Jonny not that far behind.


	6. Playing with a cast

Dallas, Texas, 1998 

Kc awoke to a face full of hair. She tried to move it out of the way but it just kept coming back. She gave up after a while and decided to try and remember things after the morphine. It came back to her in bits and pieces. She was glad to know that she didn't do anything too crazy. She was surprised at herself though for what all she had said to Jonny and even more surprised that he stayed. Which brought her back to her current dilemma, Jonny's hair in her face. She attempted to move it again, but there was no winning. She didn't want to wake him up but it was her only option at this point. She reached her hand out to his arm and shook him a couple times.   
"Jonny. Jonny! Get your hair under control and wake up" she said.   
"He's never been able to control his hair" said Colin as he walked by their bunk and flicked him in the ear. Jonny groaned and attempted to roll over but he couldn't go very far because of Kc behind him. Kc let out a laugh and managed to get her arms around him and push him closer to Colin. Colin let out a laugh as Jonny finally decided to sit up.   
"You guy's are terrible" he said as he rubbed his eyes.   
"Well It's not my fault your hair had a mind of it's own and tried to suffocate me" said Kc and she sat up as well and leaned her head on his back with a yawn.   
"Were you sent to wake us up then?" Asked Jonny, now starting to wake up more.   
"More or less. There's a truck stop about five miles out, figured you'd guys would want to stop and grab some things and to walk around a bit. God knows Thom's ready to get off the bus, we honestly haven't even been traveling that long" said Colin as he started to walk away. He turned again and looked at Kc. "I'm not going to have to pull the big brother card am I? Break his heart I break your legs or what not?" Asked Colin jokingly. To this both Jonny and Kc grabbed the pillows and threw them at Colin. He dodged them easily before turning away and laughing. Kc shook her head and went to throw her legs over the bunk. She wasn't expecting the jolt of pain that went through her arm and wrist though. He took a sharp breath in and held it as she screwed her eyes shut. Jonny looked over and realized what was the problem. He felt around in his pockets before pulling out the pain meds.   
"I think it's time you take these" he said as he read the bottle. Kc looked it over and rolled her eyes.   
"I hate taking pills" she said as she pulled a face.   
"Choke down pills or live in pain?" He asked with a smile before handing them out to her. She took them and looked them over before sighing.   
"This is gonna suck" she said as she stood up, Jonny following behind her.   
They both walked down to the main level and Jonny went straight for the glasses and filled one up for Kc to take the pills. She was trying to get the thing open but was having a bit of trouble. She let out a frustrated growl before holding them out to Jonny while she took the glass. The rest of the band couldn't help but laugh. Jonny opened it easily and gave her two pills. She put them in her mouth and swallowed before pulling another face.   
"God I hate taking pills" she said as she finished the water and set it down. "So, I heard something about a rest stop?" Asked Kc as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a container of fruit and started eating it.   
"Here in a bit yea. There's a gas station and stuff so, you should probably stock up on things while you can" said Jeremy, Kc nodded and continued to eat her fruit. The bus pulled into the rest area and everyone filed off and went separate directions. Colin, Jonny, and Kc went for the gas station and started going through the aisles and started picking out random things. Once everyone had gotten what they wanted they all filed back into the bus and settled in for the 2 hour drive to Dallas. 

As they settled Kc's eyes got wide and she sat up.   
"Oh shit!" She said, Colin had look up from a book he was reading and looked at her.   
"What?" He asked, everyone else looked now.   
"How the fuck am I going to play tonight?" She said as she held up her arm.   
"Well, you can still play all the keyboard stuff, which that wont be a problem and I'm sure Zak can pick up some of your guitar parts, right?" Asked Jeremy looking to Zak.   
"Maybe. I mean...It's going to be difficult....But it may work" he said, trying to figure out how.   
"What if we were to record all of her parts and sample them?" Suggested Ed from the top portion of the bus.   
"That could work. Can you play all of Kc's parts? What if she were to show you?" Asked Jeremy.   
"I mean, I could try, but there's some stuff she does that I can't even comprehend" he said   
"What about Jonny? He seemed to pick up the two songs fairly quick" suggested Kc. To this Jonny looked at her with wide eyes.   
"I...I mean, I could...But, would you be alright with that?" He asked as he started to play with his hands.   
"I don't mind. I think it'd be interesting" she said before looking at the rest of her band. Who agreed as well. "It's settled then. I'm going to ask the diver to pull over so I can get some of the equipment out. We have two hours, might as well use it to our advantage" said Kc as she stood up and went to the front of the bus. 

The driver stopped reluctantly and Jonny followed Kc out of the bus and to where the equipment was held. She opened it and crawled inside and started taking out random things and handing them to Jonny. Once she was satisfied with what she had gotten she grabbed what she could and let Jonny get the rest and brought it to the back part of the bus and she started to set everything up to be able to record her parts and put them right into the sampler. Jonny left to go get his brace before coming back to the back part of the bus. There was a divider and Jonny closed it so they could drown out all of the other noises.   
Kc sat down with her guitar and attempted to play, but the cast kept hitting strings she didn't want hit. She let out another frustrated sigh.   
"This fucking sucks!" She said as she looked over to Jonny who had sat across from her with his own guitar.   
"Hey! It'll be fine, though I can't imagine" he said as he put on his brace and readied his guitar as well.   
"Yea, It's just going to get frustrating" she said. "How do you think we should go about this?" She asked.   
"Well, you can show me the notes, we have all of your CD's here, you can play the tracks for me before hand and I can figure out your strumming" he said, Kc nodded and stood up and went for the CD's and started to go through them to see which ones they usually did. She put the first CD into the player and turned it to their first song. Jonny leaned forward and listened to what was being played he then looked over to Kc who was fingering along with the music so Jonny could see which her part was. The song ended and Jonny nodded. "Again please" he said and Kc nodded and pushed the back button and started the song again. He watched her hands this time and attempted to mimic what she was playing. After a couple more times through Jonny was sure that he got it. He put his guitar down and stood up and put his hands out for hers. She handed it off and he plugged it into the amp and then the amp into the sampler.   
"I don't want to record just yet, I want to play it through a couple times before to make sure I get it right" he said. She nodded and slid over so Jonny could sit. She started the song again and Jonny played along, only missing a couple. Once the song was over he looked at her, he knew he had missed some.   
"Here, let's try this" she said as she made him scoot forward a little. She sat behind him on her knees and leaned into him while putting her left hand on the fret board and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You strum and watch my fingers as I play the notes" she said. Jonny nodded, after getting used to the feeling of having Kc so close. He of course was really starting to like her and all the closeness was starting to get to him as it became harder to mention his feelings. He didn't want to jump into anything of course, he wanted to feel it out. He was also too shy to say anything to her so he just kept hoping that she'd maybe get a hint or maybe say something first. He decided after that he'd talk to Colin about it. He was brought out of his thoughts by Kc poking him in the nose.   
"Earth to Jonny" she said with a laugh. He blushed and put his head down and let out a small laugh.   
"Sorry, I was trying to think of the song" he said, hoping that she wouldn't see through his lie. She reached up and moved his hair out of his face and smiled at him.   
"It's fine. Are you ready?" She asked and he nodded. She smiled and reached over and hit play before bringing her hand back to the frets and started to play the song.   
She had gotten lost in the music and also in her own thoughts. She was able to play all her parts without thinking really. Her mind was on what she had said to Jonny the night before and how quickly she was falling for him. She was sure he felt the same way, but he could have been just being nice. She did know one thing, she loved being close to him and she definitely used every chance she had to be close to him in some way or another. The song ending brought her from her thoughts and she turned to look at him and smiled. Their faces were really close and she was quite certain she saw his pupils dilate a bit, but she wasn't sure.   
"Did you get that?" She asked. He stared at her with the same intensity and nodded. "Great. Did you want to try it without me?" She asked, not really wanting to pull away, but she did reluctantly. Jonny of course didn't like the separation as well but he dealt with it. He replaced his hand with her's on the fret board and nodded for Kc to start the song over again. 

Out in the main part of the bus Colin kept looking toward the back. He was happy of course that Jonny was showing interest in someone, and he did think that he couldn't have picked someone better, but his big brother tendencies kept kicking in. He didn't want Jonny to get hurt, but he knew it had to happen, he just was hoping it wouldn't with Kc.   
"You worry too much" said Thom as he came over and sat beside Colin. "He's an adult. He has to learn things on his own" he said as he laid his head on Colin's shoulder.   
"I know, It's just a bit hard sometimes. He definitely doesn't act his age, he almost act's older at times and it's a bit scary" he said before turning his head to Thom.   
"I would love to see you threaten her though for Jonny's sake. I'm sure she's knock your ass out" said Thom with a laugh, Colin couldn't help but laugh as well.   
"I don't think she'd do that. Though maybe I should..." He said, now thinking more on it.   
"Don't scare the poor girl. Jonny would never forgive you if you scare her away" said Ed as he sat down on the opposite couch with a bowl of cereal.   
"If it's any consolation, she's not one to mess around. Once she has someone she's with them and only them. She invests everything into her relationships. It's gotten her in trouble in the past. Some of her ex's weren't the nicest of people. She knows what it's like to get played and hurt and she would never do that to anyone" said Jeremy coming down from the top portion of the bus. "So you don't have to worry about her doing something to hurt Jonny. I think he's good for her actually" he finished as he took a seat beside Ed. He looked into the bowl he had and pulled a face. "Seriously, how can you eat that shit. It's like pure sugar" he said as he saw the Lucky Charms in the bowl.   
"Pure sugar is great and you don't know what your talking about" he said as he made a show of taking a big spoonful and putting it into his mouth, right in front of Jeremy.   
"Gross" was all he said as he scooted away from him.   
"All that processed sugar is bad for you dude" mentioned Thom as he lifted his head off of Colin's shoulder and stretched. The rest of the bus ride consisted of Colin reading one of Jonny's books and Thom reading over his shoulder and Ed and Jeremy playing a game of chess, the rest of the bands decided that a nap was in order before their show that night. 

Back in the back of the bus Jonny and Kc had made good progress of getting a good portion of her guitar parts recorded by the time the bus pulled into the venue they were to be playing at that night. They still had a couple more songs to go when Colin had came back to tell them that they had arrived. Of course what he saw when he opened the divider caused him to look confused. Jonny of course was bent over Kc's guitar attempting to hammer out one of her parts and Kc was laying upside down off the couch, her feet in the air her head just inch's from the floor.   
"Good evening" she said with a laugh.   
"What are you doing?" Asked Colin then he turned to Jonny "What is she doing?"   
"Hell if I know" he said, not looking up from the guitar.   
"Being cramped up in here's a bit not fun. Though it was better than being alone. Jonny here is amazing company" she said as she tried to pat his leg but missed.   
"I do believe her meds have kicked in though. That could be part of the reason" said Jonny with a smile as he finally got the part down.   
"Oh...Will you be fine for the concert?" Colin asked   
"Yup" she said as she made the 'p' pop. "I took them about an hour ago, this only lasts maybe a couple hours. Plenty of time for the effects to wear off. It was Jonny's idea actually...He's smart, and very cute when concentrates. That little pout he does is quite amazing as well, the things it does...."   
"And that's were I leave. We're at the venue, by the way" said Colin cutting her off and walking away, shaking is head. She let out a laugh and looked up to Jonny who was trying not to laugh.   
"You really didn't have to make him uncomfortable" he said as he started the song over.   
"I know I didn't have too, but, I couldn't help it" she said as she finally pulled herself up and sat the right way on the couch. She then looked to Jonny and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Your seriously amazing, did you know that? I don't mean just because your helping me out with my guitar parts. Your amazing all around! Your a crazy good musician, an amazing friend and brother and a lot more that is slipping my mind at the moment" she said with a laugh. At her compliments Jonny couldn't help but smile. "And that smile! That amazing, gorgeous smile that you hide, that I definitely can't get enough of" she said as she put her arms around him and hugged him.   
"You know, if you keep complementing me on everything it may just go to my head and I'll change" he said as he brought up one of his arms and put it on hers. "And as much as I love all the hugs, I can't very well finish your guitar parts like this" he said. Kc pouted but she dropped her arms and sat back a bit before laying down on the couch and putting her hands above her head as she listened to Jonny play. As she fell back Jonny couldn't help but get a good look at her stretched out before he went back to playing. It didn't take much longer for him to finish and when he did the major effect of Kc's meds had worn off. She sat up and moved the mixer and pedal board out away from the couch and sat in between Jonny's legs and started to go through the mixes to make sure she knew exactly where things were. Jonny leaned back and set the guitar off to the side and relaxed a bit while Kc figured out where things were and how she was going to make everything work that night. 

After a bit Thom came into the back room and looked them over.   
"Jeremy is requesting that, and I quote 'Kc needs to stop making out with Jonny and get her ass on stage for set up' " he said with a laugh "To which Colin said 'No one is allowed to snog his little brother without his permission' " he finished, still laughing. Both Kc and Jonny rolled their eyes, but still had smiles on their faces.   
"Alright, we'll start gathering everything and bring it in" said Jonny as he stood up and started to unplug things and stack the things that could be stacked and started toward the exit. Kc turned around and grabbed everything else. Or tried to. Thom stepped in a grabbed a couple things.   
"Thanks" she said as they headed out as well. She decided to leave her guitar, seeing as she really wont be needing it for a while. 

On stage Jonny is helping Kc set up her equipment.   
"Did you guys get everything squared away for the guitar parts? Asked Ben.   
"Yup. Should be all good" she said with a smile.   
"Oh! We're not going to do the Radiohead songs tonight. We've decided to do Cherry Bomb and TV Eye for you. Get you out from behind the keyboards" said Jeremy with a laugh. Jonny looked up and then to Kc.   
"That sounds awesome. Can't wait to hear that" he said as he finished the set up.   
"Haven't done those in a while, should be fun" she said as she grabbed Jonny's hand to help herself stand up. He reached out with the other and pulled her up.   
Both bands went through their sound check before heading off to do their own thing before the show that night.   
Veridian took the stage and Kc went straight for the keyboards and started their first song.   
"So, your probably guessing why Kc is stuck behind her wall of keyboards, well, little miss clumsy here decided to test gravity" said Jeremy with a laugh, the audience laughed a well.   
"It still works guys and your welcome" she said into her mic before going back to what she was doing.   
"In all seriousness though, we all wish her a speedy recovery right?" Said Jeremy and the crowd cheered again. "Right, on with the show!" He said as they went into their first song. 

When there were only two songs left Kc finally came out from behind the keyboards and walked up to the main mic and cracked her neck.   
"And now for something completely different" she said with a laugh as the first chords to Cherry Bomb started playing. She grabbed the mic with her good hand and leaned forward to put her foot on the monitor in front of her. "Can't stay at home can't stay at school! Old folks say you poor little fool. Down the streets I'm the girl next door. I'm the fox you've been waiting for!" She took the mic off of the stand and threw the stand down before jumping fully onto the monitor and kneeling down to the crowd. "Hello daddy, hello mom I'm your, Ch-ch-ch-ch Cherry bomb!" She then jumped off the monitor "Hello world I'm your wild girl! I'm your Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch Cherry bomb!" She sang. 

As Kc sung Jonny of course couldn't take his eyes off of her.   
"I think your drooling dude" said Thom as he nudged Jonny in the shoulder. He looked down to him and then covered his face with his hair.   
"Seriously, go for it. It's quite obvious she likes you too" Said Thom as he kept an eye on Kc as well. 

At the end of the song Kc stomped on the edge of the mic stand and it flipped back up to her. She caught it and put the mic back before throwing out her hands as the crowd went wild. Kc caught her breath and prepared herself for the next song. She looked at the band then to the side of the stage where Thom and Jonny were watching, She winked at them before turning back to the mic as TJ counted off on the stick. On beat four she grabbed the mic with both hands as best she could and screamed into it. Both Jonny and Thom's jaws dropped as the music started.   
"Stop it! See that cat? Yeah, I do mean you, See that cat? Yeah, I do mean you, She got a TV eye on me, She got a TV eye, She got a TV eye on me. Oh" she sang as she ripped the mic from the stand again and started running around and jumping. Halfway through the song she threw herself onto the stage and started crawling toward the crowd. She stopped at the edge and continued to sing.   
"See that cat? Yeah, I love her so. See that cat? Yeah, I love her so" she crawled backwards until she was in the middle of the stage again before throwing her self on her back, holding the microphone above her face. She leaned her head back toward the side of the stage and looked to Thom and Jonny.   
"She got a TV eye on me, She got a TV eye. She got a TV eye on me. Oh, yeah" she finished out the rest of the song like that. Once it was over she picked herself up and replaced the mic before bowing and heading off stage.   
"You, Kc, are crazy" said Thom as he put an arm around her before heading off to gather the rest of the band. She turned to Jonny and gave him a smile before heading off to the green room to relax a bit. 

The next day had everyone up early to meet for more interviews. Though this time it was all of them in one place, which was going to be interesting. They were also going to play one song each. They all arrived at the studio they were to be at for the interview that morning, all carrying various liquids, but mostly coffee. They were all gathered outside of the bud talking among themselves, waiting for things to be set up in the studio before going in.   
"So, Kc just took her meds, so that means no one let Kc answer any questions" said Jeremy   
"Oh, now it's not right to let her do something on live TV but it's fine to record her on the bus?" Said Ben, rolling his eyes.   
"No one else is going to see that tape besides us, I'm cruel and I love tormenting Kc randomly, but I wont let her do or say anything she would regret in front of an audience and whoever else is watching on TV" said Jeremy.   
"I promise I wont say anything stupid. You know their gonna ask me questions, just stop me if I start to say something stupid" said Kc with a pout as she took a drink of her coffee.   
"Well, if anything this is going to be interesting" said Thom as the doors to the studio opened and a couple people came out to greet them with smiles. 

They were lead into the building and put through hair and makeup before they were ushered to the side of the stage to await being called on.   
"So, this is live, we are going to try and keep up with the censorship, but it would be much appreciated if you didn't say any swear words" said one of the directors before walking over to the camera and setting it up. The show started soon enough and after some commentary and greetings they were all called onto the stage, Veridian first, the host called their names, and then Radiohead second, their names being called as well. They all took their seats, Radiohead behind Veridian on a riser. As they all got comfortable the audience continued to cheer for them. They got settled and the host managed to quiet the audience before turning back to them.   
"Well, welcome to Austin! I hope the heat isn't too terrible for you" said the hostess with a smile.   
"Not at all, it's quite pleasent" said Jeremy with a smile.   
"Though we are from New England so we really don't know what true heat is right?" Said Zak and the hostess shook her head.   
"It is different than that. Of course, England proper is mostly rainy right?" She asked now turning to Radiohead.   
"Well, most of the time yea, though it can get pretty hot there too, though, not as much as we've realized in the south I think" said Thom and the rest of the band nodded in agreement.   
"So, how is the tour going so far? I've heard from a couple of people from the press say there's been some pretty interesting things that had happened. Can you go into more about them?" She asked. Both bands looked at each other before Ben spoke up.   
"Well, the water pipe busting on stage was a bit entertaining, I'm glad no one got electrocuted though" said Ben   
"There was some sound problems as well, but that's usually normal at some places" added Thom.   
"So, I see Kc there has a cast on, another crazy thing to happen to the band?" She asked. At the sound of her name Kc had looked up from the string on her sleeve and looked around before clearing her throat and sitting up straighter.   
"Yea, I decided to test gravity, still works by the way" she said with a laugh, before going back to the string.   
"How long are you going to have to wear the cast? How are you managing playing a show?" She asked. Kc looked up but didn't say anything, her meds were really kicking in and she couldn't help but stare.   
"She has to wear it for a month. She comes back at that point and they take more X-Rays to see how its progressing and they'll decide then if she can get it off" said Jonny as he spoke up for her. "I actually helped record her guitar parts so she could just play them through the mixer" he finished. The hostess nodded.   
"Well we wish you a speedy recovery" she said and Kc looked up and smiled at her before going back to the string.   
"Don't mind her being silent. She's on pain meds and it makes her a bit distant at times" said Ben, hoping that explanation will stop the hostess from asking her any more questions. 

The interview went on for a bit longer, about half way through Kc realized that the chairs swivel and she started moving it back and forth. She wanted to spin but Jonny leaned forward and held the back of the chair lightly so she could still swivel but not spin all the way around.   
"How's living on the bus? Are you at each other's throats yet?" She asked though she kept looking to Kc with amusement.   
"It's been great actually. I'm very surprised we've managed to stay civil and not have and rows yet" said Colin as he sat forward.   
"Though they're all really easy to get along with" said Ed.   
"Can anyone tell me what the weirdest thing you've seen while on the bus?" She asked and everyone, including Kc who had come out of a trance just in time to hear the question, pointed to Thom, who in turn looked down with a smile and started to swivel as well.   
"Oh, this should be interesting" she said as she leaned forward.   
"So, when Thom drinks, he gets really cuddly right? Well we had all passed out randomly a couple weeks ago all over the bus. Anyway, before we passed out though Thom had to hug every single person at least three or four times" said Phil   
"I had to read him a bed time story" said Colin. Everyone laughed.   
"What story did you read?" The hostess asked.   
"Three Little Bears" said Kc, still laughing "Did all the voices and everything" she finished as she stopped swiveling the chair and sat up straighter for a second and readjusting her position on the chair before slinking back down and messing with her sleeves again.   
"I was drunk to mind! Don't judge me" said Colin trying to defend himself, even though he was still smiling.   
"Alright, before we get to your performances we have a game that we would like to play" said the hostess as she stood up. To this everyone looked a bit weary but Kc perked up right away and looked around.   
"Games? I like games" she said.   
"Well, we were hoping for a quick game of musical chairs" said the hostess. Everyone looked at each other not so sure. Kc on the other hand jumped up.   
"I'll play!" She said as she started to bounce on her feet. "My band will play too" she said as she walked over to them and tried to pull all of them up, which they did, reluctantly. She then turned to Radiohead and gave them all puppy dog eyes.   
"Oh hell. Why not" said Colin as he stood up and grabbed Jonny's hand and brought him with him, though he did try and struggle out of his brothers grip. Ed of course jumped up and went with them and Phil followed reluctantly. The hostess smiled and crew members came in and arranged the chairs in a circle. Once it was set up everyone stood in the circle and waited for the music.   
"I can't believe your making me do this" hissed Jonny as he flipped his hair out of his face.   
"Oh come on Jon-Jon It'll be fun" said Thom as he patted him on the shoulder. The music started and everyone started walking around in a circle. Once the music stopped everyone jumped for a seat leaving Zak without one. He threw his hands up and shrugged before walking off to the sides and watching the rest of the game. The next couple minutes had everyone actually laughing and having fun. The game went quickly though leaving Thom the winner. Everyone managed to come out of it with only a couple bruises and a couple of stomped toes. 

After they had cleared the chairs both bands went back to prepare for the performance, Veridian would play first then Radiohead. The bands did their songs and then were on their way back to the bus to get ready for their show the next night. 

On the bus that night everyone decided to start a bit of drinking while Thom sat beside Kc, her cast in front of him along with a wide array of sharpies that he had bought before they had left. He was busy drawing and writing all over her cast. Kc was going over a book with Colin while the rest were scattered about doing their own thing.   
"Oy! Leave some room for us will you?" Said Jeremy looking over to Thom.   
"Don't worry! I'm leaving room" he said, not looking up from the latest drawing he was working on. Kc took a look over and let out a laugh before going back to the book. The rest of the night was filled with drinking, random games and everyone finally getting a chance to do some sort of drawing or writing on her cast. 

The shows for the next month went by without any incident, which was quite a relief to the band seeing as so much has happened already.   
The night before Kc was to go to her checkup had Kc and Jonny standing in the Kansas airport drop off with one of the multiple assistants that were assigned to the tour.   
"Alright, your plane leaves for Austin in 2 hours" she said as she handed them each an envelope. "This is your flight there and this is your return flight to Colorado" she said as she handed them two more envelopes, which they put those into their bookbags. She then pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Jonny. "This is your hotel information and your rental car information to get you around." She said as they both nodded that they understood. "Alright, I think that should be it. Safe travels and we'll see you in a couple days" she said as she turned and walked to another bus that had held all of the staff and road crew. They waved goodbye to everyone looking out of their bus windows before heading inside and getting everything settled. 

Once they were through security they both decided to stop by a coffee shop that was by their gate and get some coffee and a small snack.   
"So, are you excited to find out if you get the cast off?" Asked Jonny as he took a sip of his coffee.   
"Hell yes! God this thing has been so annoying! It better go or else I'll take it off myself" she said with a smile and she popped a piece of her muffin into her mouth.   
"I'm sure it'll be great to play guitar again. I mean I'm kind of getting tired of mine, but I still feel like I'd go crazy if I couldn't play it" he said as he sat back a bit and stretched his legs out, accidentally bumping Kc's. "Sorry" he said as he went to move them.   
"You can keep your legs there, it's fine" she said with a laugh, Jonny nodded and stretched his legs out again. "As for being happy to be able to possibly play my guitar again? God I can't wait! It's going to be so nice!" She said.   
"It's going to be a shame though once they do cut it off. There's some pretty interesting things on there" she said, motioning to her cast. Kc lifted her arm and looked it over and nodded.   
"Exactly why I had Ben take pictures of it from different angles to make sure they lived on" she said with a laugh.   
Their plane was called for boarding a bit later and they threw their things away before heading to their gate. It didn't take them long to find their seats as Kc had upgraded them to first class when they had checked in.   
"I can't believe you bumped us up" said Jonny as he strapped himself in.   
"I hate flying, terrified actually, if I'm going to be scared I want to do it in class" she said as she strapped herself in to and took a couple deep breaths to calm herself. Jonny put his hand out and took her hand in his and squeezed it for reassurance. She squeezed back and smiled at him before closing her eyes and sitting back, preparing herself. 

The flight was uneventful and they landed pretty quickly. Seeing as it was a night flight they didn't get into Austin until 1 in the morning. They made their way through the airport and to the rental car desk to pick up the car that was waiting for them. They were given the keys and they headed to where it was parked.   
"Do you want to drive or me?" Asked Kc as they put their things into the back seat.   
"You can, I'm still not used to driving on the wrong side" he said as he got into the passenger seat, Kc laughed and got in as well. Jonny took out the directions that were given to them by the assistant and read them allowed for Kc to hear before she nodded and took off.   
They made it to the hotel without a problem. They both walked up to the main desk and proceeded to check in.   
"Names" said the lady   
"Uhm, It's under Martinsson" she said as she took out her ID and handed it to the lady. The lady took it and typed something into the computer before turning back to her.   
"Alright, it looks like there was a mixup. I see that your room was supposed to be two twins, but we had overbooked those and are now left with a king sized bed, will that be alright?" She asked, looking between the two. Kc looked to Jonny then shrugged.   
"Yea, that's fine" she said as her ID was handed back along with their room keys. They walked to the elevator and Kc gave it a nasty look before stepping in once the doors opened.   
"What was that look for?" he asked as he hit the button for their floor.   
"I don't like elevators" she said as she stood in the corner and grabbed onto the railings. "I got stuck in one when I was younger....It wasn't a pleasant experience" she said as the elevator started to lift them. Jonny just nodded and looked ahead, waiting to get to their floor. Once the doors opened Kc was out of there as fast as she could. She stopped just outside and turned around to wait for Jonny to join her. He walked out and shook his head while laughing lightly. They found their room and stepped inside. Kc dropped her bag and kicked off her shoes and ran to the bed and took a flying leap and jumped onto it with a laugh. She turned on her back and looked to Jonny.   
"Well?" She said, expecting him to do the same, he just shook his head.   
"I'm good" he said as he walked the rest of the way in and looked around.   
"Party pooper" she said with a pout as she rolled out of the bed and went for her bag again and took out her sleep clothes and went to go change. Jonny took that time to change into his while she was in the bathroom.   
"How are we going to do the sleeping arrangements? I mean, I can take the couch" he said.   
"Oh come on! We're both adults and we've slept in the same bed before, no need for one of us to be uncomfortable" she said as she walked to the bed and took the covers down and slipped inside.   
"If I remember correctly, we were either drunk or you were high on morphine" he said as he walked to the bed as well.   
"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked with a laugh.   
"I don't know, it just happened, this is intentional" he said rubbing the back of his neck. Kc rolled her eyes and leaned up and crawled over the bed and grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the bed.   
"Stop being such a gentleman and get into bed. We have a long day tomorrow" she said. Jonny wasn't expecting the pull and he went down without a problem. "See, now that wasn't so hard" she said with a smile as she went back to her side of the bed and got comfortable. Jonny shook his head but couldn't help but laugh as he made himself comfortable as well before turning out the light. 

They awoke the next morning to the alarm going off and Jonny spooning Kc and the covers tangled around them. Kc groaned and reached over and turned off the alarm and setting back into Jonny. Though it only took her moment, her eye's shot open and she turned her head to see Jonny still asleep, his hair covering half of his face. She turned back around and smiled, she honestly couldn't help but realize how cute he looked when he slept. She didn't want to get up but they had an hour to get ready and to her appointment. She let out another groan before turning her body toward his. She moved his hair out of his face before shaking him.   
"Jonny" she whispered as she shook him again. "Jonny" she said a bit louder. This got him to stir a bit before he reached his hands up and rubbed his eyes before opening them. Once his vision cleared he was surprised to see Kc's face above his.   
"Morning" he said, trying to keep his breath steady.   
"Morning sleepy head" she said with a smile before sitting up fully and getting out of bed and getting ready. He watched her get up and get things ready for the day and he took that moment to regulate his breathing before stretching and getting up and ready as well. 

They checked out and arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes early. While they waited Kc was leaning over to Jonny and helping him with a crossword puzzle. He had found a book of them in the airport last night and he was almost done with them.   
"It's a bit unnatural at how good you are at these things" she said as she watched him work. Her name was called eventually and they both walked back to the room they were in before. The doctor came in and smiled at them.   
"Hello again. I hope everything had been good" he said as he took her arm that had the cast on it and looked it over.   
"It's been fine thanks" said Kc.   
"That's good. Has there been any other pain or have you had any problems?" The doctor asked.   
"Nope. Seems to be doing good. Just hoping to get the news that I don't have to wear this thing anymore" she said with a laugh.   
"Well that's what I'm hoping too" he said as he helped her off the bed. "Lets go get an X-Ray and see what the verdict is shall we?" He said as Kc nodded and followed him.   
They didn't seem to have to wait as long to figure everything out and both Jonny and Kc cheered when the doctor said the cast could come off.   
"Don't get too excited now, your not completely out of the woods. I'm going to need to you wear this whenever your playing. Your wrist is healed but there's still a possibility it could fracture. Your bone is very weak right now and we don't want to refracture it" he said as the doctor handed her a wrist brace close to Jonny's but it only had a part that went around her wrist.   
"Look at that! We get to be twins!" She said as she took the brace and looked it over. "Though I think yours looks cooler" she said as she tossed it to him. He caught it and looked it over while a nurse came in with a pair of hedge clipper looking things and a sheet. The doctor took his place in front of her and had her put her arm out as he took the clippers and positioned them at the top of the cast. Before he started he looked at her.   
"Are you ready?" He asked   
"Hell yes" was all she said as the doctor laughed and started cutting off the cast. Once it was off Kc looked at her wrist and moved it, testing it out.   
"How does it feel?" Asked the doctor.   
"Great!" She said with a smile.   
"Any pain or uncomfortableness?"   
"Nope. It seems to be doing quite well" she said.   
"Well then, my job here is done, your free to go" he said as Kc jumped off of the bed and turned to Jonny.   
"Thank you" she said as she shook his hand and then followed Jonny out of the hospital and to their car.   
"So, I am starving, what should we get for lunch? We also have until tonight until we have to catch out plane. I say we do some sight seeing and what not" she said as she pulled out of the parking spot and out onto the main road.   
"That sounds like a good idea. I'd like to check out some local record shops actually" he said as he watched the building's go by.   
"Ohh! That's a good idea to!" She said as she started listing off all of the restaurants they passed until they agreed on one. 

That night at the Boulder Airport the rest of the band was sitting in a parking lot of the airport, waiting for Jonny and Kc's plane to come in.   
"Boulder, isn't this where Kc used to teach?" Asked Zak as he threw in a couple chips in the game of poker everyone was playing.   
"I think so...Wonder if Mia is still here" said Jeremy putting in his bet as well.   
"She used to teach?" Asked Colin   
"Yea, she was the band director here for a year or so when we all decided to try and give other careers a chance" said Ben   
"And Mia?" Asked Ed   
"Her ex girlfriend" said Zak, exchanging a couple cards for new ones. To this Radiohead stopped what they were doing and looked to Ben.   
"Ex girlfriend?" Asked Thom   
"Yea. They split on good terms though. I never really got the details on why, but I know they still talk and try and meet up whenever they can" said Jeremy.   
"So, she's a lesbian?" Asked Phil   
"Eh...She says she's an equal opportunity lover. She doesn't see gender perse, just he persons beauty" explained TJ. To this everyone nodded and went back to their card game until Jonny and Kc's flight came in. 

Jonny and Kc stepped out of the airport and looked around to find the bus.   
"So, this is where you used to teach? Are you going to try and visit the school?" Asked Jonny as he spotted the bus and lead them toward it.   
"I may, I think It'd be a great trip down memory lane" she said.   
"If you do can I come? I think it'd be cool to see where you used to teach" he said as they walked up to the bus and Jonny knocked on the bus door before it opened.   
As soon as they walked in everyone turned and said their hello's.   
"So, verdict?" Asked Thom   
"I no longer have a cast!" She said as she held her hand out with a smile.   
"Nice! I'm sure it feels great?" Asked Jeremy   
"Yes! It feels weird though, I was getting used to the weight" she said as she set her things down and got a drink from the fridge.   
"So, are you going to get a hold of Mia? She is in Boulder right?" Asked Jeremy.   
"Yea! I honestly didn't think of that...I was planning on checking out the school tomorrow, maybe I'll surprise her there" she said as she sat down.   
"Who's Mia?" Asked Jonny, to this everyone looked at him, waiting to see his reaction.   
"An ex. We're still good friends though. We realized that it wasn't really going to work out and we'd be better off as friends" she said as she took a drink. Jonny stopped and thought about it for a minute before nodding and getting something to drink as well. Seeing as it was late everyone decided to turn in early besides Colin who had decided to finish one of the books he had stolen from Jonny. He was interrupted however by said owner of said book sat down beside him looking more nervous than normal.   
"Your stealing my books again" he said as he pulled his feet under him   
"It's hardly stealing when you leave them out for anyone to take" he said as he marked his page and looked to his brother. "What's on your mind?" He asked, though he was sure he knew what it was.   
"So, uhm, Kc..." He said, now putting his head down.   
"Do I really need to explain the birds and the bees?" Sad Colin jokingly, to this Jonny shot a glare at him.   
"I know how that works" he said as he rolled his eyes "It's just....She seems like she likes me, but, I can't be sure....She's really nice and, I can't tell if she's like that with everyone....Then the thing with her ex....Is she not into guys?" he said, trying to straighten his thoughts out. Colin watched him in amusement.   
"She goes for anyone, according to TJ, so I think your fine there. As for her being a bit more affectionate toward you I think that's genuine. Do you see her going to any of her best friends when she's drunk or hopped up on pain meds? Or do you see her go to them, or any of us for that matter when she has an idea for a song and can't exactly work it out?" He said, hoping he was getting his point across. Jonny stopped and thought about it and then shook his head. "See, I'm sure she's really into you. Though according to Jeremy all of her other ex's weren't as great, so she may be just as shy as you are when it comes to things like this. Now I know this next question doesn't need asked, but, humor me, do you like her?" he asked. Jonny looked up and nodded.   
"Well, yea, she's a great musician, she's funny and very unpredictable, she's really beautiful, and we get along very well" he said and Colin smiled.   
"That's what I thought. So, I say this, it doesn't hurt to ask, you guy's managed to find yourselves alone most of the time anyway, talked to her then, see where you both stand and see what she may want, that's the best you can do right now" he said as he picked the book back up. "Now get some sleep, I'm sure you're going to want to tag along on Kc's school visit tomorrow" he said as he started reading again. Jonny nodded and went to get up, but instead he turned and gave him a hug.   
"Thank you" he said before walking off toward his bunk. All Colin could do was smile as he watched his brother walk away.


	7. Conducting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys! Finally a new chapter! Hope you enjoy! Also, this is my first attempt at F/F so, please be nice. Lol.

Boulder, Colorado, 1998 

Kc's alarm went off at 6 in the morning , she rolled over and groaned and tried to remember why she had set her alarm so early, and then it hit her. She stretched and sat up and looked around. Everyone else was still asleep. She tried to get out of bed and actually stay quiet as she got ready. Once she was ready she went over to Jonny's bed and shook his lightly. He groaned and looked up at her.   
"Still want to go to school?" She asked with a smile. Jonny looked confused for a second before he realized what she was asking. He yawned and rubbed his eyes and nodded as he sat up slowly. Kc stood up and went to the kitchen to make a small breakfast and coffee for them while she waited for Jonny to get ready. She then grabbed one of her notebooks and wrote a note to everyone. Breakfast was ready just as Jonny came down the stairs. She plated their food and handed one plate to him as she sat down with her coffee and plate and ate and Jonny joined her after getting is own coffee.   
"So, you used to teach here then?" He asked. Kc looked at him and nodded.   
"Yea, it was about five years back. Me and Mia both got offered a job out here and we decided to take it. The band was on a break, we wanted to try other things for a chance and see if we can do it." She said as she took a bite "It was good for a while and then our friends band from Japan asked us to open for them and we decided that, having normal jobs were ok, but the band was better, so I quit and moved back home" she said.   
"And Mia stayed?" He asked   
"Yea. She really liked it there. She knew I would go back to the band, I think before I even did" she said with a laugh, Jonny laughed as well.   
"Well, I'm glad you decided to come back to the band" he said as he looked down at his coffee and took a drink. Kc smiled at him.   
"Me too" she said as she continued to eat. They finished and then headed off toward the school.   
"Are walking?" He asked   
"Yea, It's just around the block" she said as she took his arm and put hers through his and lead him toward the school. 

By the time they had gotten to the school the children were already making their way to homeroom. Jonny and Kc dodged some students and stopped for some who had wanted a couple autographs from Jonny. They made it to the office a bit later. As they walked in the lady behind the counter looked up and then did a double take and looked shocked.   
"Katarina!" An older Italian woman said as she came from behind the counter and hugged her. "What are you doing here?! It's amazing to see you again! And in such handsome company!" She said as she nudged Jonny who just smiled and tried not to get nervous.   
"Hello to you to Maria. How have you been? Well I hope?" Said Kc as she was released from the hug.   
"I've been good! Still here, obviously! What brings you here?" She asked   
"Well, actually I've come to visit Mia, is she in yet?"   
"Oh yea! She got in a while ago, should I tell her your here or should I let you surprise her?" She asked with a smile   
"Oh please let me surprise her" she said. Maria smiled and grabbed two visitors badges and handed them off.   
"Have fun you two" she said as she went back to her work. Kc nodded and took the passes and handed one to Jonny before clipping hers onto her shirt and lead them toward the band room. Jonny stopped every once in a while to look at pictures of the staff and ones from when the school was first built.   
"Will I see any of you?" Asked Jonny as they continued.   
"Closer to the band room yes" she said as she lead them the rest of the way to the band room. They turned one more corner and came to a closed door. She peaked inside and saw a red head about 5'2 with her back to the door. She turned to Jonny and put her finger to her lips as she slowly opened the door and stepped inside, Jonny followed silently.   
"So, I leave, you don't call and you don't write? What a bitch!" She said with a smile. At the sound of Kc's voice the woman stood up straighter before turning slowly. Once she was fully turned around and realized who it was a huge smile lit up her face as she ran full speed toward Kc. At the last moment she leapt toward her and Kc held out her arms and caught her no problem. The woman's legs went around her waist as she pulled her face down and kissed her. Kc's hand automatically placed themselves on her thighs to keep her up. She was surprised by the kiss but didn't pull away. The kiss didn't last long though. She pulled back and jumped down.   
"Fucking hell bitch! If I would have realized you were in town I would have gotten a hold of you sooner!" She said as she hugged her again, Kc couldn't help but laugh and hug her back. 

When Jonny saw the woman coming at Kc he stepped back a bit just in case they would have fallen back into him. He was surprised however by the kiss. He looked between the two of them, not knowing what to do or say. Once the hug ended Kc turned to Jonny and smiled.   
"Jonny, this is Mia" she said. Mia looked over and smiled huge and gave him a hug as well.   
"Of course I know who this is! Who doesn't! Your such a lucky bitch!" She said to Kc before turning back to Jonny. "It's nice to meet you" she said now starting to calm down. Jonny smiled and hugged her back   
"It's nice to meet you too" he said.   
"So, now that I look like a right idiot for not paying attention to tour dates, we need to get together! Are you doing anything tonight?" Asked Mia to Kc   
"Not that I know of....We have a couple day break before our concert Saturday. Is the one Italian place still around?" She asked   
"Oh yea! We should go!" She then turned to Jonny "You can come to if you like, it's very good" she said. Jonny smiled and shook his head.   
"I think I will pass, should let you guy's catch up on your own" he said, though he really did want to go, but he knew he should leave them be for the night.   
"Aw, if you insist. But if you change your mind let Kc know" she said. She then got a happy look on her face. "Oh my god! I have a surprise for you!" She said as she grabbed Kc and Jonny's hands and lead them to the podium where she pulled out a packet and handed it to Kc. She took it and looked it over before her eye's got huge.   
"Where the fuck did you get this!?" She asked as sh flipped through it. Jonny became curious and looked over her shoulder, his eyebrows lifted as he saw what they were looking at.   
"I kept all of the music you wrote. I figured It's been long enough and I wanted to hear it played by the whole band" said Mia with a smile.   
"Wait, you wrote this?" He asked as he became more interested. Kc let out a laugh.   
"Yea, a long ass time ago though, I'm sure we were just starting collage when I wrote this" she said as she continued to flip through it.   
"It's really good" said Jonny.   
"Thanks" she said as she closed it, Jonny then took it from her and started through it again to look at it properly. Mia laughed at his enthusiasm.   
"I just had this crazy idea...." Said Mia with a smirk. Kc saw the smirk and she stepped back a little.   
"No, hell no!" Said Kc and she realized what the idea was.   
"Oh come on!!! It'll be fun!" Said Mia now clasping her hands together.   
"I...I don't know, it's been five years since I've actually conducted. It wont be good" she said. At the mentioned of Kc conducting Jonny looked up.   
"Now that's something I'd like to see" he said as he closed the music.   
"See, even Jonny agrees! Practice today with my class then come tomorrow and do the real thing!" Said Mia, hands still together, now with puppy dog eyes. Kc let out a sigh and nodded.   
"Fine, but you owe me!" Said Kc pointing at Misha before walking over to Jonny and taking the music from him and looking it over more thoroughly.   
"Class will start in ten minutes" said Mia as she walked over to a drawer and opened it and pulled out a black and purple baton and handed it to Kc. Kc's eye's got wide as she took it.   
"You kept my baton as well? I'm almost afraid to see what else you decided to keep" she said with a laugh and she looked it over and tested it to get used to it again. Jonny leaned over to look at it as well.   
"Had it custom made did you?" he asked with a smile.   
"Of course! The regular ones are boring" she said as she set it down and went back to the music. "What do you think of this part?" she asked as she pointed to a part in the music. Jonny looked it over   
"It's very interesting, of course I'd like to know what drugs you were on when you thought of it" he said "The poor violins" he said with a laugh, Kc laughed as well at it. Mia moved around the room getting things ready and every once in a while looked over at the two and couldn't help but smile, even if it was a bit sad. She of course has gotten over Kc, but there was still a part of her that wished that they were still together. 

The bell rang a bit later and kids started filing in a it after that and taking their seats after grabbing their instruments. Kc and Jonny watched the kids file in with interest. Once they were settled Mia got up onto the podium and looked at the class just as the last bell rang.   
"Alright class, as I'm sure you've already noticed but we have a couple guests here today. One of course you'll recognize and the guitarist from Radiohead" she said as Jonny smiled and waved at them. "And the other our former band director Ms. Martinsson" she said and Kc waved as well.   
"Ms. Martinsson!? My sister had you! She said you were badass" said a kid in the back. Mia looked at him.   
"Language Mr. Reed" she said before straightening some papers. "Now. We're going to work on Dusk, now you know how I told you it was composed by a former band director, well, here she is and she's going to conduct you guy's today and for the concert tomorrow" she said as Kc stood up with her baton and the music and walked up to the podium as Mia stepped down.   
"Alright everyone. It's been a good while since I've done this so, bear with me" she said with a laugh as she opened the music and looked it over again. "I want us all to play through it once and then I'm going to go to any spots that I think may need some work. Violin's I'm sure you know exactly where I'm going to make you play a couple times" she said and the violin's started laughing. "Alright, let's do this then" she said as she rose her arms and everyone raised their instruments, ready to play. "One two three four" she said and they all started playing. As the band started playing Jonny leaned forward in his seat and watched and listened. He couldn't help but take in her body language and how graceful and at ease she looked while directing, it definitely suited her and he found that he wouldn't mind seeing more of that as well. She directed them through the whole song without a problem. When it came to the end she dropped her hands and smiled. "Not bad, though I wouldn't of expected anything less from one of Mia's bands" she said as she turned a couple pages back. "Alright, violin's measer 47 through 55, I want to hear just you" she said as she raised her arms again. "You've no idea how long I've actually wanted to hear this be played" she said as she counted off the time with her baton before bringing them in. She conducted that part and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. "God that was amazing" she said before flipping a couple more pages. 

The next half hour consisted of Kc going over random parts of the song before she decided to give the class back over to Mia. She went over and sat back with Jonny. She leaned back in the chair and put her arm on the back of Jonny's chair.   
"That was magestic" he said "Didnt even look like you missed five years" he said.   
"Well thank you, guess it's like riding a bike" she said and Jonny nodded.   
When the bell rang and all of the students were out of the classroom Mia came over to the two and smiled.   
"So, dinner tonight then woman?" she asked. Kc stood up and nodded.   
"Yup. The Italian place still?" she asked.   
"Of course" she then turned to Jonny "Are you sure you don't want to join us?"   
Jonny stood and smiled.   
"It sounds like it would be fun but you two should catch up on your own" he said.   
"Alrighty" she said.   
"We should be getting back though, I need to get ready" said Kc as she gave Mia one more hug and a kiss on the cheek. Mia hugged back before pulling away and giving Jonny one as well.   
"See you tonight" she said as they walked out of the classroom.   
"So, you wanted to see some pictures of me when taught?" she said as she lead him to one of the trophy cases where there was a picture of her and the whole marching band holding three trophies. Then another of her and the orchestra. Then another of her and Mia with their arms around each other with a trophy between them each holding up a pointer finger.   
"Wow, guess your bands are good then?" he said with a smirk.   
"The best!" she said "I wouldn't take any less" she finished as she took him a way's down to a wall that was covered with pictures of all staff and faculty through the years going all the way back to when the original school was built.   
"Now this is cool. Colin would love this. He's really into history" said Jonny walking up to take a closer look at all of the older pictures. Kc followed him and put her chin on his shoulder to look over his shoulder as she pointed with her opposite hand to a certain picture.   
"This bitch right? Like, move back and forth, her eyes, I swear to god, follow you" she said with a laugh as Jonny rocked from side to side but kept his eyes on the picture then shuddered.   
"I hate it when they do that. I'm sure it was done on purpose too" he said. Kc laughed and allowed her arm to fall over his shoulder, her chin still on his shoulder.   
"Did you want to check anything else out before we head back? It's actually about time for lunch and there's this amazing diner up the way that makes the most amazing milkshakes" she said before she realized. "Oh shit, never mind, I forgot, vegetarian" she said with a laugh.   
"I don't have to get a milkshake, we can still go" he said with a smile.   
"Right then. Off we go" she said as she stepped back and let her hand fall from his shoulders and lead him back to the main office to drop off their passes before heading to the diner. 

As they walked down the sidewalk, Kc's arm in Jonny's, she was pointing out random things from when she lived there and some of the history of some of the buildings and statues.   
"You did your research didn't you?" Asked Jonny as he looked at everything Kc pointed out.   
"I like history, I mean I'm from New England, It's hard to not be interested in it" she said as she stopped them in front of a small restaurant that looked like a diner straight out of the 50's.   
"Wow" said Jonny as he took in the front of the diner. Kc smiled and lead them to the door and opened it for him and over-exaggerated movement and motioned for him to go in. Jonny laughed and curtsied before walking in, Kc let out another laugh and followed behind him and went for one of the booths in the back and pulled out menus and handed one to Jonny.   
A waitress walked up dressed in a poodle skirt and a high collared blouse holding a pad and pen.   
"What can I get for you?" She asked looking between the two of them.   
"Strawberry milkshake please" said Kc.   
"Just a water please" said Jonny. The waitress nodded and wrote that down before walking to put in their drink orders.   
"They actually have vegetarian options, this is great" said Jonny as he looked over that part of the menu. Kc smiled and continued to look for what she wanted. The waitress came back with their drinks and took her pad out again.   
"Do you know what you two would like?" She asked. They both ordered their food and the waitress left again to put in their order.   
"So, what do you think so far?" Asked Kc as she took a drink of her shake and closed her eyes to savor it.   
"The towns great. It's a lot like what you'd see in old movie, like, small town where everyone knows each other" said Jonny as he started to look around more and start to look at all of the old pictures.   
"Yea, it was a big part of the gold rush actually. Me and Mia took one of the tours they have here. It was very interesting" she said as she started looking at the pictures as well. Their food came a bit later and they dug in. After they had finished they made their way back to the bus so Kc could get ready for her meetup with Mia that night.   
"So, don't wait up guys. I'll see you tomorrow" she said later that night before taking off.   
"And you wont hear from her until tomorrow morning" said Ben with a laugh before going to the back of the bus to watch a movie with Phil and Zak. 

Kc arrived at the restaurant with some time to spare so she decided to go in and see if Mia had gotten a reservation or not and she was happy when the hostess said that they had been expecting her and lead them to a table toward the back. She didn't have to wait long before she saw Mia's fiery red hair come toward her. Kc stood up and gave her a hug before they both sat down.   
"I'm so glad that you said yes to this! Though it is a bit sad that your friend couldn't come" she said as she started to look over the menu.   
"Yea, but oh well. So how was the rest of school?" She asked as she picked up her menu as well.   
"Boring, of course. Though a couple of the kids in later classes were pissed that they missed Jonny Greenwood" she said with a laugh. A waiter came up with a couple of glasses of water and set them down before pulling out a pen and pad.   
"Do you ladies know what you would like to drink?" He asked, looking between the two.   
"A bottle of red wine please" said Mia and the waiter smiled and wrote it down.   
"I'll be back with that and to take your food orders" he said as he turned and walked away.   
"Are you going to get your usual?" Asked Kc.   
"Of course, it's a lot better than what you normally get"   
"I still think your wrong, mine is clearly better" shot back Kc who gave her a smirk over her menu. The waiter came back with the wine and a couple glasses and opened it for them and poured the glassed before setting it into an ice bucket and pulling out his pad again.   
"Have you decided on what you would like?" he asked and both nodded and gave their order. The waiter was then off to put in their order. Mia rose her glass toward Kc and smiled.   
"To running into each other again" she said and Kc smiled back and picked up her glass and clinked it with Mia's and they both took a drink.   
As dinner progressed they talked about what they had been up to and what was planned in the future for both of them as well, there was also quite a bit of flirting between the two, which Mia was more than happy about. The meal came to an end and Kc managed to snag the check before Mia could get to it.   
"What are your plans now? Gonna head back to the bus?" Asked Mia.   
"Actually I was thinking we could go back to your place and watch a movie or something. I did plan on not going back to the bus tonight" she said and Mia smiled big before nodding.   
"I could go for a movie" she said as the check was brought back. Kc signed the slip and they both stood up and headed toward Mia's car to head back to her apartment.   
"What movie were you thinking?" Asked Mia as they walked into her apartment and she started turning on lights.   
"Doesn't matter really. Have you gotten any new ones?" Asked Kc and she took off her boots and set them by the door and walked to the living room to look over the videos.   
"Not really. You know me" she said as she came back with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses and set them down on the coffee table before walking back to the kitchen and coming back with a couple boxes of chocolate. She then walked up to Kc and put her arms around Kc's waist and leaned into her. "It really is nice to see you again" she said as Kc smiled and dropped her hands down to Mia's and covered them with hers. "I miss you" she finished while Kc leaned back into her.   
"I've missed you too sweetie. It does suck I can't see you more often. You're still my best friend" she said and Mia smiled.   
"Have you decided on a movie?" She asked as she pulled back and looked over her selection as well. Kc reached out and pulled out Interview With The Vampire and handed it to Mia.   
"Remember when we went to see this in theatres? I haven't seen it since" she said as she walked to the couch and sat down and started to pour them both a glass of the whiskey. Mia went to put the movie into the VCR but laughed.   
"I remember, but that was quite a few years ago...You seriously haven't watched it since?" She asked as she set everything up before sitting down close to Kc and taking the drink and cuddling up to her.   
"You know me. I'm terrible when it comes to somethings" she said as she took a small sip of her drink as the main credits started to roll. 

Halfway through the movie they had devoured all of the chocolate and a god portion of the bottle. Mia now had her head in Kc's lap and she was running her hands through Mia's hair. Kc had to admit that she missed what they were doing, sitting around and watching movies all night curled in on each other, it was nice. Though she couldn't help but think to Jonny an wonder what it would be like to be with him in that exact situation and she found that her heart fluttered when she thought of it, though she was also a bit drunk though and brushed it off. She was brought out of her thoughts when Mia started to lightly snore. She looked down and let out a small laugh. She reached for the remote and turned the movie and TV off before gently taking the woman into her arms bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. She lightly kicked open the door and flipped the light on with her elbow. She set Mia down onto the bed and started to undress her to get her more comfortable before tucking her in. She had only gotten the shirt off when she heard Mia speak up.   
"If you wanted me naked all you had to do was ask" she said with a laugh as she stretched and opened her eyes and looked up to Kc.   
"I was getting you comfortable for bed bitch" Kc said with a laugh as she stood up all the way and put her hands on her hips. Mia sat up and reached out to Kc and brought her closer and reached her hands under Kc's shirt.   
"You're joining me right?" She asked as she lifted her shirt a bit more and started to kiss her stomach and down to her hip bones and nipped at those. Kc let out a small whimper and leaned into her.   
"Well, seeing as your asking so nicely, I guess I can" she said with a smile. Mia smiled and moved her hands to Kc's hips and pulled her down so now Kc's knees were on either side of Mia, which helped with getting Kc's shirt off. She threw it across the room and brought her hands to Kc's boobs and she leaned in and started to kiss her neck. Kc tilted her head to the side and moaned as her hand went to the back of Mia's head. Mia un clasped Kc's bra and threw that across the room as well and started trailing kisses down her neck then across her collar bone and straight to her boob and started sucking and gently biting. This caused Kc's head to fall back and her breath to quicken. She let her go for a bit before she pulled Mia back up to her and crashed their lips together as she undid Mia's bra as well and tossed it aside. She pulled back and pushed Mia back onto the bed and before kissing her again. Mia moaned into the kiss and moved to undo Kc's jeans while she did the same to Mia. They managed to get out of their clothes and to facing the right way in bed. Their hands were now all over each other as they kissed and bit at any part of skin they could get to. 

Eventually Kc found herself of her back, hands tied to the bed posts and writhing as Mia was kissing and licking her way south.   
"This is torture" breathed out Kc as she tried and failed to get out of the cuffs.   
"Stop struggling, you know as well as I do you're not getting out of those until I let you out of them" said Mia with a laugh and Kc threw her head back. "And you can't tell me you're not enjoying every minute of this" she finished as she lifted up one of Kc's legs and started kissing from her calf up to her inner thigh, intentionally missing where Kc wanted her the most. She had to admit, she was really really liking where they were at the moment. It had been a really long time since she had done anything, with anyone and all of the built up tension was causing a bit of sensory overload and it didn't help that Mia knew exactly where to kiss or touch to send her completely mad.   
"Mia, please" she begged as she tried to use her other leg to push Mia where she wanted her but all that did was earn Kc a slight bite to the inside of her thigh, which caused Kc to buck up and moan louder.   
"You were never patient, of course this is just making this all the much more fun for me" said Mia as she made her way up her leg and skipped over again and up to her hip bones again while scraping her nails down Kc's thighs, bringing another moan out of her. She came back up to her throat and licked up to her ear and gently bit her earlobe. "Ask me again nicely and I may consider it" she whispered before kissing down her neck.   
"Please" she whined out.   
"Please what Kathrine?"   
With the use of her real name Kc couldn't take it anymore.   
"Finger me, fuck me, eat me out I don't fucking care just please fucking touch me!!" She begged and was rewarded by a smirk from Mia   
"Good girl" was all she said as Mia's finger's finally came into contact with her clit as she started to slowly move her fingers in a circle. Kc threw her head back and arched up into her fingers.   
"Fuck yes" she moaned out. Mia leaned up and kissed her as her fingers started to slowly pick up pace. Mia pulled back and moved her fingers further down and teased her entrance a bit before slowly inserting a finger. She pumped a couple times before inserting another and moving herself down the bed so now she was in between Kc's legs. She looked down to her and Mia looked up and smirked before she dove in and started licking and fingering her at the same time. Kc's whole body arched off of the bed, her head went back as she let out a particularly loud moan. She had wished that her hand weren't tied so she could run her hands through Mia's hair but she knew that her arms weren't going to be released any time soon, not until Mia had her fun. So she decided to finally just let herself go and enjoy everything that was being done to her at the moment before getting a chance to make Mia beg as well. 

The next morning had Kc on her side with Mia spooned into her, both of them covered with random bites and scratch marks and marks on Kc's wrists from all of the struggling. Mia's alarm went off and she groaned as she reached over Kc to turn it off. Kc opened her eyes to look at the time and groaned herself.   
"Too damn early" she said as she turned herself around and pulled Mia into her more before running a hand through her hair and pulling her down into a kiss. Mia responded automatically as her hand went to Kc's hair as well. They kissed for a bit before Mia pulled back.   
"Well, it wouldn't be too early for you if you hadn't decided to keep me up the latter part of the morning. Which reminds me, I should maybe send my neighbors a fruit basket or something in apology" said Mia with a laugh.   
"I didn't hear you complaining about it last night though" she shot back before giving her one last kiss and getting out of bed to start gathering her clothes. Mia watched Kc circle the room and start to put all of her clothes back on.   
"I wish you could stay a bit longer before I have to go to school" said Mia as she stretched.   
"I wish I could too, but I need to get back and get ready for tonight and also talk over band stuff with everyone" she said as she finally put her shirt on and walked over to Mia and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tonight, sweetie" she said as she pulled back and headed for the door to put her shoes on before making her way back to the bus. 

It was about a twenty minute walk back, but it gave her enough time to watch the sunrise and to get herself and the rest of the band coffee and breakfast, though it had to of been quite comical seeing her walking down the street with ten coffees and a couple bags on her arms full of pastries. When she got to the bus she realized that she couldn't get the door open so she kicked it a couple times before she saw Ben show up and open it for her once he realized who it was. She walked in and Ben took one tray of coffee from her and set it on the table.   
"Looks like someone had fun last night" said Ben as he moved her shirt collar down a bit to reveal a bitemark. When she set her things down he noticed the slight bruising on her wrists as well. "I stand corrected, someone had a lot of fun last night...How many more of these are we going to find?" He asked with a laugh as he took one of the coffees and started to go through the bags.   
"A good few more I imagine" she said with a laugh as she took her coffee and started digging through the bags as well. She looked up as the rest of the bands started to wake up and make their way down to the main level, each grabbing coffee and a pastry. Zak took a drink and then a look at Kc and laughed.   
"Have fun covering those" he said as he motioned to Kc's wrists before turning away and sitting on one of the couches. Kc let out a laugh as well and looked them over more properly. With that said everyone else took a quick glance at Kc before turning away to do their own thing.   
"So it was that kind of night then" said Thom as he leaned in to inspect the bite mark on her neck.   
"You can say that" she said with a laugh as she went to go back to his bunk. Jonny tried not to look a bit hurt, though he knew full well what more than likely was going to happen, but it still hurt just a bit and made him a bit jealous, though the marks did help him out though, if they were to ever get together that was. Jonny sat down beside her and took her right hand in his and looked it over.   
"You didn't hurt your wrist again did you?" he asked, now running his hand over the bruise.   
"Nope. Mia tied this one special so I wouldn't be putting any strain on it" she said as she felt her skin start to tingle at the light touches from him.   
"That's good. Last thing we need is to put you back into a cast" he said with a laugh as he slowly pulled back, though Kc moved her arm so it would stay in his hand. He got the hint and kept his hand there and continued to gently massage her wrist as they drank their coffee. 

Colin, Ed, and Ben were sitting in the back of the bus but they could still see a bit of the front of the bus. Colin was keeping an eye on Jonny. Ben noticed this and lightly kicked him in the leg.   
"You don't have to worry about Jonny with her" said Ben as he reclined back. Ed looked between the two and sat back as well.   
"I know, I just, he really likes her and I don't think it's easy for him to see all the marks. Then when they are together it's like, they're together....I don't know, could just be a big brother thing" he said as he drank his coffee.   
"I'm quite sure she likes him too. It takes time for her to fully trust someone. Not to say she doesn't trust you guys and him, but...When it comes to relationships, she's cautious. Besides Mia, all of her other relationship's have been terrible. But, when she does choose someone, she's with them 200 percent" said Ben, hoping to ease a bit of Colin's worries.   
"The way you acted, when she came in, is it normal for her to come back looking like that? Because, that's a bit intense, not that I have a problem with it, I'm just curious" asked Ed and Ben laughed.   
"You have no idea. She is very passionate when it comes to thing like that" said Ben.   
"Sounds almost like you've either experienced it first hand or you've accidently walked in on them" said Ed with a laugh.   
"Kind of both? I mean, one night Kc had a party at her and Mia's apartment and, well, they thought everyone had passed out, well, I hadn't and....Yea.....It was crazy. They both came down the next morning looking a lot like Kc does now" he said.   
"And the other time?" Asked Colin.   
"We were out with the band and me and her somehow got drugged. We realized and told Zak and he suggested that we go home instead, just in case it was someone trying to like, kidnap us or something, I don't know. So Zak drove us back to her apartment and we continued to drink there and watch movies and it kind of just happened" he said with a shrug.   
"Was it weird in the morning?" Asked Ed.   
"Nope, we both knew what we were doing. We talked about it in the morning and after everything went back to normal. She doesn't do that often though. Mia was a bit of a special occurrence. I think I heard Mia mention that they have a deal that if they meet up and their still single they'd meet up and if something happens after? Great? If not? Great." He said and Ed nodded.   
"I have a feeling if they ever do decide to accept that they like each other, Jonathan's not going to know how to handle her" said Colin.   
"Poor Jon-Jon's gonna get ate alive....Or he may handle it just fine and quite like it" said Ed with a smirk and Colin shook his head.   
"Can we not go into my younger brother's sex life any further please, it's a bit unnerving" said Colin with a shudder and the other two laughed. 

Jonny looked over to Kc again and leaned in a bit to get his own look at the one mark visible above her collar.   
"Your into bondage then?" He asked as he pulled back, now curious. Kc let out a laugh.   
"Not really, I mean, not fully. I'm all for being tied up and bitten, but like, anything else, I'm good" she said as she looked over to him. "Why do you ask? Trying to get some ideas?" She teased as she bumped her shoulder against his. To this his head shot to her, his eyes wide.   
"What? No...Just....Just curious" he said, no turning away. Kc let out another small laugh.   
"I was only teasing" she said as she took his hand, he turned a bit and looked at her through his hair, but still smiled at her. 

Thom looked down on Jonny and Kc from his bunk, which was also occupied by Phil who was going over some things for the over seas leg of the tour with Thom.   
"I don't understand this. They both clearly like each other. They need to hurry up and admit it" said Thom as he turned back to Phil, who looked up from the notebook he was writing in.   
"They'll get there eventually. You know Jonny, he's shy, It'll probably take him a while to actually do anything, but they'll get there" he said as he went back to the notebook.   
"Kc's assertive enough, I figured she would have been the one to do something already"   
"Maybe she doesn't want to scare hi away....Or she actually cares about him a lot and is taking her time to make sure things will turn out right."   
"That does make sense, its still annoying though. I want them together" he said with a laugh as he turned back around and sat down opposite Phil on his bunk and grabbed the folder that was between them and started to look it over. 

That night before the concert Kc came out of the small bathroom dressed in black dress pants, a white button up shirt and a black vest, that easily hid all of the marks on her skin. As she walked out Thom whistled.   
"Well don't you look professional" he said as he walked up to her and grabbed her arms and held them out so he could get a better look.   
"You clean up nice" said Colin as he clasped her on the shoulder.   
"It's been known to happen on occasion" she said as she took a tie that Jonny was holding out for her and put it around her neck and tied it before tucking it into the vest. Thom of course took one look at the tie and had to laugh.   
"Why in the hell do you have your school tie with you?" He asked to Jonny, to which he got a shrug.   
"I don't think I ever actually took it out of my bag from the first tour. She had mentioned a tie and it was there" he said as he walked passed them to get a drink before they headed out.   
"Sure as hell looks better on her than it did us" said Colin, looking her over again. Jonny turned around and walked up to Kc and reached out to straighten the tie. He gave her a smile and she smiled back before he walked away again.   
"Speak for yourself!" Yelled Ed from the back of the bus and everyone laughed. 

Once everyone was ready they had decided to take a couple cabs to the school as opposed to walking. They decided against the bus because they really didn't want any more attention brought onto them then there already was. They arrived at the school and everyone took it in.   
"So this is where you taught. Not bad" said Phil.   
"Yup. It's not as spectacular as you make it out to be" she said as she patted him on the back. "This is where I'm going to have to leave you though. The auditorium is down the hall, you can't miss it. I'll see you guys after" she said as she turned away and headed to the band room. Both bands looked at each other before heading toward the auditorium and all took seats in the back.   
"I'm actually quite excited to hear this. I've only ever heard one of her compositions before, and it was by accident. She's really quite particular when it comes to those things." Said Zak.   
"Why? I'm sure they're all amazing, going by what she writes for you guys" said Colin.   
"I honestly have no idea. She does have a couple out, she just puts them out under different names when she does. I don't even know which ones are hers" said Ben.   
"You were there yesterday when it was played, what did it sound like?" Asked Colin to Jonny.   
"Uh...I can't describe it really. It was very intense though." He said looking over the program they were handed on their way in. "Though Mia did say that this particular one, along with a couple other's were written by Kc especially for her, and seeing the aftermath of whatever they did last night should tell you all you need to know" he finished with a smirk. He didn't want to really think about what her and Mia had done, but it was the only way he could describe the music.   
"And what do you think of Kc coming back covered in all of those marks?" Asked Ben, who was then shot a look by Colin. Jonny didn't seem to be phased though by the question.   
"Whatever she does in her spare time isn't any of my business, though the ones on her wrist looked a bit rough, but she assured me they were alright" he said.   
"Oh come on! I don't mean health wise, I meant, what did you feel? I mean it's no secret really that you like her and she most definitely likes you! You weren't jealous at all?" Ben asked and Jonny let out a laugh.   
"No, I wasn't jealous" he said.   
"Oh, avoidance of the first comment though. If you like her so much why don't you make a move?" Asked Tj, now getting into everything. Jonny put his head down and pretended to read the pamphlet again.   
"You can't tell me you're to shy to ask her out. She wont say no, you really can't loose on this one. Ask her out to dinner tonight, after the show" suggested Ben. Jonny looked up at that point, not looking too sure of himself.   
"That's the point. She wont say no. Will she think of it as just a couple friends going out or something more and, like, I don't know" he said.   
"Dude, she likes you! A lot. And believe it or not she's actually very shy when it comes to new relationships, she wont make the first move. She'll drop very obvious hints, but she wont make the first move" said Tj.   
"What about Mia, isn't she going to hang out with her again?" He asked and Ben shook his head.   
"She really only stays with her one night. I don't know why that is honestly, but she will definitely be free tonight" said Ben. Jonny sat back and thought about things for a bit before deciding that he would do what Ben suggested and hoped that it didn't go wrong.   
"I guess I can try at least" he finally said and Ben cheered.   
"There we go!!" he said as he clasped him on the shoulder and turned back around in his seat. 

By the band room Mia was standing outside dressed in a long purple dress and her hair done up. When Mia saw her, her eyes lit up and she ran up to her and gave her a hug.   
"I see you managed to cover the marks" she said with a laugh.   
"I could say the same for you" shot back Kc as she hugged her. Mia stepped back then grabbed her tie, looked both ways before pulling her down and kissing her. One of Kc's hands went to her cheek as she let the kiss last a bit before pulling back.   
"Did you want to hang out again tonight?" Asked Mia as she straightened her tie back.   
"I'd love to, but I can't. I like to kind of chill and talk with the band the night before a show. Work things out and maybe try some different things" she said and Mia just nodded as she tried to hide the fact that she was disappointed that Kc wouldn't be spending another night with her. "Is the band ready?" Asked Kc and Mia nodded.   
"We are getting ready to head to the stage, but I figured you'd want to go over a couple things before"   
"Yea, that does sound like a good idea. Also, I had another idea that I think you'd like. Do you have a spare violin?" Asked Kc as she went for the door and opened it as Mia followed her inside.   
"Yea, a couple actually. They're in the closet, though you already knew that" she said with a smile and Kc laughed and nodded before heading to the closet to pick out one of the spare violins. They ran through the music one time through, with Kc practicing the solo on one of the pieces that was written out because no one wanted to attempt it, but Kc decided she would, she wanted to show off for everyone, especially Jonny. He had only heard her play in a rock setting and on her own randomly, but never with an orchestra and she knew that he really liked orchestras that were string heavy. Once they were all satisfied the band, Mia, and Kc all headed toward the back of the stage. The curtains were drawn so no one could see the band filing on. Once the band was settled both Mia and Kc walked through the curtains and a spot light appeared on both of them and the audience quieted down. Mia walked up to the mic and cleared her throat.   
"Good evening everyone. I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight. I'm sure your children have already mentioned this, and I'm sure a good portion of you recognize the woman standing next to me" she said and Kc stepped up closer and smiled. "For this evening we will have our original band teacher Kathrine Martinsson directing one of the pieces tonight" she said and everyone cheered.   
"Go Ms. M!" Yelled someone from the back and everyone laughed. Kc walked up to the mic and put her hand above her eyes to attempt to see better into the crowd.   
"Quintin, it's not polite to interrupt" she said with a laugh and good portion of the students in the crowd as well.   
"Now, without further ado, lets get this started shall we?" Said Mia as she walked back behind the curtain, Kc following behind her.   
"So, that's Mia. Not what I expected" said Thom under his breath and everyone nodded.   
"Kathrine?" Asked Colin.   
"Yea, that's her real name" said Jonny.   
"Where'd the C come from?" asked Ed.   
"Her middle name, Claudia" answered Jonny.   
"And how do you know that?" Asked Thom as he elbowed him in the side.   
"I had to fill out her paperwork when she broke her wrist" everyone nodded and looked back forward as the curtains rose to reveal the band and Mia standing on the podium. She rose her baton and all of the instruments went up. She counted them off and the band started. Toward the end of the song Kc had come out carrying a violin. She stood toward the front and a spotlight shone on her as she started to play the solo. As she played Jonny sat forward in his seat and watched and listened intently and Colin and Thom couldn't help but smile. The solo ended and everyone applauded and Kc took a bow before walking off stage and putting the violin away. The song ended soon after and Kc came back out just as Mia was stepping off the podium. She gave Mia a hug before stepping up and taking her baton.   
"Ms. M woooo!!!" Came another voice and she turned around and pointed in the general direction the voice came from.   
"None of that now" she said with a laugh as she turned back around and rose her baton to signal he was ready. She counted them off and they started playing. This time everyone from both bands were sitting forward and listening, all very impressed. Ben's head tilted to the side though as he tried to pinpoint where he'd heard the song before. It took him a bit but it finally came to him and he couldn't help but gasp then smile. Jeremy looked at him confused.   
"That song" he said as he leaned over to whisper in Jeremy's ear "It's Colosseum...The one B side from our first album...We only played it a couple times before Kc nixed it from the set. She never said why, but from what Jonny said, that was about the time she came back from here and we started tour again. This song was for Mia. Maybe the breakup was worse than we thought" said Ben and Jeremy thought it over for a bit before his eyes widened and he let out a small gasp. Jonny had overheard what they were saying as well but tried not to think much into it. He wanted to enjoy the rest of the concert. 

Kc brought her song to an end and everyone stood up and applauded and cheered. She let out a breath and dropped her arms and stepped off of the podium and turned toward the audience and bowed before stepping to the side and putting her hand out for the band to stand and bow as well. They all sat and she bowed one more time before stepping off stage. Mia gave her a quick hug before going back out and taking her spot back. The band played out the rest of their songs, which took about another half hour while Kc stood backstage and watched everything. She kept looking into the crowd to spot her friends but she couldn't see them, she then realized that they sat somewhere in the back and it would be a bit harder to see. When everything had ended Kc made her way back out again as the band stood and she grabbed Mia's hand and all of them bowed a couple times before the band was allowed to leave the stage. The two woman waited until the band was off the stage before making their way to the lobby to greet everyone. Kc hadn't made it two steps out into the lobby when she saw Thom come running at her and pulling her into a hug. She laughed and hugged him back.   
"That was truly mesmerizing" he said as he pulled back, just as the rest of both bands made their way over to her, each giving her a hug. Jonny was the last one to her and he held her a bit longer.   
"I have a question for you once we're all done here" said Jonny in Kc's ear before pulling back and she smiled at him and nodded.   
"MS. M!!!" Came a voice from her left, she turned just in time to see a group of older students coming at her. Kc's smile grew as she saw all of them and held her hands out just as all of them piled into her and pulled her into a group hug.   
"We're so glad you came back!" Said one woman.   
"We've missed you!" Said another.   
"Well, It's good to be back, even if it is only for a little while" said Kc as they all pulled away from each other.   
"You did really amazing on the one song! It was nice to see you conduct again." Said a guy.   
"Though I'm sure being on stage in a roc band and touring with Radiohead is a lot more fun" said the first woman. Kc laughed.   
"Oh yea, hands down. Not that I didn't love directing you little shits" she said and everyone laughed.   
"We're gonna head out to dinner after this, did you want to join?" Asked the second woman.   
"I'd love to, but we have a concert tomorrow and I want to go over some things with the band and practice a bit" she said and everyone let out a groan of disappointment. "But, if you come to the show tomorrow I will definitely hang out then" she said and everyone cheered before giving her one last hug before heading off.   
"Someone was popular" said Colin coming up to her and putting his elbow on her shoulder.   
"Yea, almost makes me feel bad for taking you away" said Jeremy who had came on her other side and did the same as Colin.   
"Trust me, I was more than happy to get away. I love conducting, but the band is more fun" she said as she saw that everyone else had left besides Jonny and the two beside her. She also noticed the crowd thinning out as well. She was about to leave when she heard Mia come up behind her and pulled her hair gently. Kc turned, causing Colin and Jeremy to drop their shoulders and she smiled at Mia.   
"You'll be taking off then?" She asked and Kc nodded.   
"Alright! Well, its been fun, don't stay away too long next time yea?" She said as she walked up to her and grabbed her tie again and pulled her down for a kiss. Jeremy turned away and Colin stared, just a little bit longer than needed before turning away as well. Kc pulled back and gave Mia a hug.   
"I'll be sure to visit more often" she said as she turned and walked away, linking her arms with Colin and Jeremy and leading them to Jonny. When they got to him they both dropped her arms.   
"We'll go get a cab" said Jeremy as he grabbed Colin's arm and lead him out of the school. She waved and turned to Jonny and smiled.   
"So, what did you want to ask me?" She said as she crossed her arms. Jonny reached out and straightened her tie before answering.   
"I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner, just me and you" he said as he looked down, messing with the bottom of the tie now. Kc felt her stomach jump and she had to stop herself from doing a dance.   
"I'd love to" she said with a smile as Jonny looked up as well.   
"Great. Do you recommend anything?" he asked.   
"Oh yes! Let's go tell the guy's that we'll get another taxi" she said as she grabbed his hand and lead him out of the school. Mia watched the two leave and sighed before heading to the band room to lock up.   
When Jonny and Kc got outside they saw Jeremy and Colin standing off to the side so they made their way over to them.   
"So, we're going to go get dinner so you don't need to wait for us" said Kc with a smile and both Colin and Jeremy smiled and nodded.   
"Have fun you two" said Jeremy   
"Don't do anything I would do" said Colin after and they both laughed and turned to walk away.   
"Are we getting a cab?" Asked Jonny.   
"Yea, it's just easier from the main road then from the school" she said as she lead him down the sidewalk a bit and to an intersection. They only had to wait a minute before a taxi came by and stopped for them. They got in and the guy looked to them.   
"Where too?" he asked.   
"2803 S. Hamilton Rd" said Kc and the driver smirked and nodded and started off.   
"What's at 2803?" Asked Jonny.   
"You'll see" she said as she settle back in the seat and watched the scenery. Jonny looked her over but didn't say anything. 

When the taxi stopped in front of a small building Jonny looked it over a couple times before turning to Kc, who was now paying the driver and getting out and Jonny followed.   
"This is the place?" He asked as the taxi drove off.   
"Yup. The best vegan restaurant in this town. I've been here a couple times with coworkers. It's small, but it's really great. It's locally owned by a family that dates back to when the town was first settled. Though back then it was more traditional. They grew with the times though" she said as she took his hand again and lead him to the front door.   
"You didn't have to choose something specifically for me, I'm fine with whatever" he said, though he was flattered that she had thought of him when he had asked her suggestions.   
"I know, but I wanted to" she said with a smile as she opened the door and they both walked in.   
The inside looked bigger, but it was still a bit cramped with what looked like 20 tables in the main part with an open style kitchen all the way off to the back. The hostess greeted the two and automatically recognized both of them.   
"Kc! I've been expecting you! Once I heard your band was touring with Radiohead I figured you'd bring some of them with you, just didn't think it was going to be a one on one!" She said excitedly as she grabbed a couple menus and lead them to a table closer to the back but still with a good view out the window.   
"You'd think you were some kind of celebrity or something" said Jonny with a laugh as he picked up his menu and looked it over.   
"It's a very small town, once someone does anything kind of famous outside of this town it gets big" she said as she looked over her menu as well.   
"Seeing as you've been here before, what do you suggest?" He asked, looking over the top of his menu to her, she did the same.   
"The black bean burger, hands down" she said and he went to go find it on the menu.   
"Is that what you normally get?"   
"Sometimes, I also go for the tacos. Which is what I think I'm going to do" she said before putting her menu down. "Did you want to start with an appetizer or anything?"   
"Hummus, actually" he said as he put his menu down as well.   
"Another good choice" she said with a smile. As soon as they had their orders figured out a waitress came over and took their drink and food orders before heading off to put in their order.   
"So, the concert went great! I really liked it" he said as the waitress came back with their drinks.   
"You're just biased" she said as she glared at him playfully.   
"Nah....Well, maybe a little...." he said as he took a drink before smiling at her to show he was joking and they both started to laugh. "It was a nice surprise to see you play though, something other than rock that is. I really like that, the solo was amazing"   
"Well thank you. But you can stop now before I start blushing, or get too big a head" she said as she took a drink as well.   
"But you're cute when you blush. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, its adorable" at that comment she did manage to blush a bit. "And there it is!" he said with a triumphant smile.   
"Ass" was all she said as she took another drink, to this Jonny winked at her before drinking as well. Jonny couldn't of been more happy with how the night was going. He had expected it to be a bit awkward, though they've ate out together before, but to Jonny this was different and he had hoped that Kc realized that too, though they were flirting hardcore, more than usual at least and Jonny took that as a good sign as well.   
"So, this will be the first time playing your guitar since the break, how do you feel about that?" he asked.   
"Oh god. I don't even know. I'm gonna need to play some tomorrow during the day to see how it's going to feel. Hopefully it doesn't hurt to much" she said, rubbing her wrist unconsciously at the thought of using it more than she had the last couple days.   
"I'm sure it'll be fine. Just don't push it" he said and she nodded.   
"It will be nice to be playing again. I hate being stuck behind the keyboards most of the concert. I need to move and interact with the crowd" she said as the waitress came back with their food.   
"Yea, it's no fun staying in one place. I don't know how Colin does it" he said as he picked up his burger and took a bite. Kc did the same with her tacos. "Wow. This is amazing"   
"Told you" she said as she wiped her hands and took another drink.   
"Can I try some of yours?" he asked and Kc picked up the taco she was eating and handed it to him. he took it and took a bite before handing it back and nodding in approval. 

They both ate a couple more bites before Kc spoke up.   
"So, how do you think the rest of the tour will go?"   
"Hopefully not so many incidents from here on out, but you know that's too much to ask" he laughed.   
"Of course" she said as she picked up her drink and held it out. "To no more broken bones at least" she said and Jonny picked his up and clinked it with hers.   
"I will most definitely drink to that" he said as they both took a drink. The rest of the dinner went by with random small talk and a bit more flirting between the two. Once everything was paid for they stepped outside and got another taxi and headed back to the bus. 

They got out of the cab and made their way across the venue parking lot. When they got to the bus Jonny pulled on Kc's arm to stop her from going in. She turned and looked at him, confused. The confusion turned to surprise however when Jonny pulled her even closer while resting his other hand at the base of her skull and leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes got wide. She was in so much shock that she forgot to kiss back. Jonny pulled back with a panicked look on his face.   
"I'm sorry...I...I thought...With the past months..." He started to ramble. Kc finally snapped out of the trance and heard some of what he was saying but she realized that he was panicking a bit so she reached out and placed both of her hands on either side of his face and brought their lips together again, successfully shutting him up. His hands went to her face as well and they stepped in closer to each other as Jonny tilted her head back a bit to deepen the kiss. They pulled back after a bit, both out of breath and looked at each other. Kc smirked and moved a hand up to his hair.   
"Took you long enough" she said and Jonny started laughing and then Kc joined in. Once they caught their breath they stood up a bit straighter.   
"We should probably get inside, see who won the bet" said Jonny.   
"I think it may be Thom, actually" she said as they both let their hands drop from each other, but Jonny grabbed her hand. "So this means we're dating then?" She asked with a smile.   
"Are we?"   
"Well, I mean, you could ask properly or you can just let me assume"   
"Well then, will you go out with me?"   
"Hmmm....I may have to think about it....." to this he looked at her with wide eyes. "Yes, you daft idiot" she laughed and he laughed as well before leading them into the bus. 

Inside Thom had gotten up to get himself some water when he heard a car pull up outside. He looked out the window and saw Kc and Jonny walking up to the bus and then the kiss. At this he smiled and fist pumped. He walked back to the main part of the bus.   
"Pay up! I win!" He said and everyone looked at him and groaned. Colin laughed and pulled out his money along with Jeremy and threw it at him. He gathered it up and looked it over before putting it into his pocket and sitting down. A minute later Jonny and Kc walked in and everyone cheered. Jonny stopped and looked around while Kc held her hand out and did an over-exaggerated bow before walking the rest of the way in and sitting on the couch, taking Jonny with her.   
"I so I assume it went well?" Asked Thom and they both nodded.   
"Good" he said as he took a drink of his water.


	8. Recording and Music Videos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys! Look! Another chapter! Finally! Haha.

The next couple of weeks flew by as they played a show almost every night and had just as many interviews during the day. It all paid off though because they got a week vacation from it all before they finished up the final leg of the US tour and head over to Japan to kick off the international part of it. During that time before though Jeremy had a couple song idea's and he wanted to get them recorded before he lost the idea's. The rest of the band really weren't into it, but everyone did have something to add in and decided to go along with it. So when they finished their last show they started to look through the phone book to find recording studio's in the area that they could book for the week and a half. They had found one and booked it the next morning, even though they all decided to sleep in for a bit before going to the place and setting everything up. 

"Do you really think you can get what Jeremy wants recorded done in a week and a half?" Asked Jonny from Kc's bunk. He was watching her gather a couple things from the top shelf. 

"I think we can. He already has everything written I think so that's not going to be a problem" she said as she pulled out a notebook and handed it to him, he took it as she continued to search the shelf. 

"The only problem we're going to have is Kc" said Zak, walking past the bunk. 

"Why do you say that?" asked Jonny. 

"When she get's an idea she'll work on it for hours on end. Or she'll have something and changed it a couple dozen times" said Zak. 

"If you look up perfectionist in the dictionary you'll see a picture of Kc" yelled Ben from below. Jonny laughed and looked at her. 

"Seriously?" asked Jonny, now sitting up and looking up at her. She looked down at him and smirked. 

"Seriously" she said before going back to her search. After everyone gathered everything they all filed out of the bus and went into the main office to check in. Once all of the paperwork was filled out they all got to unloading their equipment and setting it up. While they did that Radiohead sat in the bus, all playing a game of Gin. 

"So, how are you and Kc doing?" Asked Phil to Jonny. 

"Great actually" he said with a smile. 

"That's great" smiled Phil. 

"It's about time, way long over due" said Thom as he threw down a couple cards and replaced them with new ones. 

"Isn't it a bit overdue for you to admit your feelings for Colin, Thomas?" said Phil offhandedly as he switched his cards next. To his comment though Colin and Thom's heads shot up towards Phil, who had a smirk on his face as he rearranged his cards, Jonny at least had the decency to attempt to hide his smirk behind his cards and Ed flat out laughed. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Philip" said Thom now rearranging his cards. 

"Oh, I'm sure you do, we all see it" said Phil and Jonny and Ed nodded in agreement. 

Inside the studio everyone was sitting around besides Kc and Zak who were in two separate booths recording their tracks. Ben, Jeremy, and Tj are out in the main part. Tj and Jeremy were looking over a notebook while Ben was messing around on his bass seeing as he was next up in the booth. 

The first half of the week went as such, everyone taking turns in the booths to record the songs. That Thursday however had Kc locked into one of the rooms with all of her equipment and a couple of Jonny's. She had been in there since 8am, it was now almost two in the morning. 

"Is she still in the room?" Asked Colin 

"Yup" answered Ben. 

"Has she even eaten?" Asked Thom. 

"I saw her emerge a while ago and raid the vending machines. She'll be fine. It's to be expected" said Jeremy, reading one of Colin's books. 

"I'm going to go check on her and bring her something more substantial than vending machine food" said Jonny getting up from his seat. 

"Beware of flying instruments. She doesn't like to be disturbed when she's 'in the zone,' Zak learned that the hard way" said Jeremy and Zak nodded and pulled a bit of his hair back at his temple to reveal a small scar. 

"That was Tj's drumstick. She apologized after of course, but she's crazy when it comes to getting things right" said Zak. Jonny's eyebrows rose in a mixture of amusement and horror. 

"I think I'll take my chances" said Jonny, heading out of the bus. 

"It's your head! Or whatever body part get's hit with an instrument!" Yelled Zak. Jonny waved to all of them as he stepped out of the bus. 

He walked across the street to the all night Chinese place and ordered a couple things before heading into the studio. He followed the low hum of the music coming from one of the rooms. He stopped outside of the door and listened to what was being played. He was amazed at what was coming out of the room, though it didn't surprise him too much. It was almost eerie but at the same time uplifting. It was a mixture of guitars and synth and what he was pretty sure was his Ondes just below everything else. Though he had never been around her when she was creating something, so he was a bit excited to see how she did everything. He finally reached out and turned the knob and slowly opened the door and peeked inside. He was not prepared, however, for what was behind the door. The floor was covered with criss crossing wires leading to different amps and pedal boards and one to his Ondes, which confirmed his suspicions. He swept the room again and saw Kc laying across a couple amps, food wrappers and empty coffee cups surrounding it. He let out a silent laugh before carefully stepping over everything and setting down the bag of Chinese onto the only table that wasn't occupied by either music equipment, papers, and books. He then made his way over to where Kc was laying and he could see the she was asleep, or what looked like sleep. He reached out and touched her shoulder, causing her eyes to open and her to sit up and look around. 

"I'm up, I'm up..." She said before realizing where she was fully. "What time is it?" She asked. Jonny smirked and back up a bit. 

"Almost 2 in the morning. Figured you'd want real food and not the junk that comes out of those machines....Though I was actually prepared to have a drumstick thrown at me" he said and Kc groaned and put her head in her hands. 

"It was one time" she said as she looked back up to him. He shook his head as she scooted over and Jonny sat down beside her. 

"It sounds amazing, by the way" he said about the music. She sat still and listened as well for a minute before nodding. 

"It's alright. There's something missing though and that's what's driving me up the walls" she said as she rubbed her eyes again and stood up, somehow managing to not trip over everything as she made her way to another corner and took out another cup and poured herself another cup of coffee. She got one drink in before Jonny came up behind her and took it. 

"I think that's enough coffee for the night" he said as he set it aside and wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

"But I need it to finish what I started" she whined as she leaned back into him. 

"You can finish it once you've had a proper meal" he said as he kissed the top of her head and pulled away. He grabbed her hand and lead her back to the table with the food and started to unload it onto the table for Kc to see what all was gotten. After taking inventory of the food she went straight for the chow mein and started eating. After they both got a couple bites in Jonny finally spoke up. "So, what was it that you were having trouble with? I may be able to help? According to Thom I'm a genius when it comes to sorting out his things when he can't" he said as he set his food down. Kc continued to eat but she walked up to one of her pedals and hit it, causing the music they were hearing to stop. She then went to another one beside it and the music started again, but from the beginning. She then hit a couple more buttons on different pedals, adding in other instruments to make what they were hearing before. She let it go a bit before pointing up. 

"There...It's missing something" she said as she put her food down and kneeled, hitting the first button and turning a couple knobs and starting everything again. Jonny set his food down as well and leaned against the table and listened as he started to take in all of the instruments that were in the room with them in hopes that something would pop out at him. 

"Play it again" he asked and she did. After the second time through he pushed himself off of the table and walked over to her guitar and picked it up before looking at all of her pedals. When he found the ones he wanted to use he kneeled down and started messing with the settings before pressing the buttons. "Start the whole thing over again" he said and she did as she was told. Jonny listened again, nodding along to the music, waiting. When the part came up that was giving Kc trouble came up he started to play a simple chord progression with delay and reverb going through her space station. He looked up to her to see her reaction. She was looking at him in awe, well, more the guitar than anything. But her eyes went up to his and a big smile appeared on her face. 

"Remember that!" She said as she started everything over again and went to a corner booth with all the controls and started pressing buttons. She came out and watched him go as he recorded the part he just played. When that ended she went back to the main booth and hit a couple buttons before coming back out. "Ok, show me what you played" she said as she went over and picked up Zak's guitar and stood in front of him. Jonny laughed and started playing what he did, slow the first couple times around. Kc picked up on it and started playing with him. After it seemed like she had gotten it he started to speed up, getting faster and faster each time until it was at full speed. When it came back to the beginning he stopped playing and let Kc play on her own a couple times. Once she was sure that she got it she stopped and smiled. 

"Alright, will you please come to bed now. It's late" he said as he took off Kc's guitar and set it off to the side and Kc did the same with Zak's guitar. 

"One more thing!" She said as she walked over to the Ondes and sat down. "What do you think of this?" She sad as she slipped her finger into the ribbon and prepared her other hand over the intensity button. She took a breath and started into what sounded like a funeral march. Jonny came up behind her and watched her over her shoulder. He was amazed that she had managed to learn to play it so quickly, but she did have it for most of the week and there was a lot of time for trial and error. Her playing was still a bit rough but it was better than he would have expected. He listened to the song carefully and nodded once it was over. She slipped her finger out of the loop and looked at him. 

"That was pretty, I really liked it. Is that for what we were playing or something else?" He asked. 

"Something else....Not for the band though. Trying to compose again actually. Working through my old stuff brought up some more idea's about things" she said as she let her other hand drop as well. 

"Well, it definitely has potential. Can't wait to hear it when its finished." he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up gently. "Now, how about I help you turn all of this stuff off and we go to bed" he said as she allowed herself to be pulled up with a smile. They moved around the room and started turning things off. Once that was done Kc took Jonny's hand before he could make it to the door and pulled him back to her and pulled him into a hug, to which he hugged back immediately. 

"I say we stay here a bit actually. I love everyone else, but it's hard to get any alone time together" she said and Jonny smiled as he started to run his hands through her quickly growing hair. 

"I will have to agree with you on that" he said as he lifted her head and kissed her to which she kissed back automatically. The kiss started off slow but quickly turned heated. Pretty soon Jonny had Kc pressed against the door, his hands on her hips while hers were in his hair. His hands moved from her hips and up under her shirt then scratched lightly down her stomach which caused her to pull back from the kiss as she threw her head back and moaned. He took this opportunity to go for her neck where it meets her shoulder, remembering that's where most of the marks she got from Mia were. He kissed and sucked there a bit before biting down, causing her hands in his hair to tighten and her to buck into him, which caused him to moan a bit but also smirk as he went back to kissing and sucking at that spot. 

"I take it going to bed is the last thing on your mind right now" she asked as she started to unbutton his shirt. He pulled back and smirked at her. 

"Bed, no. Sleeping, yes. Though I'm sure we could make due for lack there of" he said as she managed to get his shirt off and he took hers off quickly before going to her bra and taking that off as well. Kc laughed and leaned in to kiss him before pushing him back and making him sit on one of the amps before straddling him. His hands went to her hips again to steady her as she then kissed a trail from his lips to just behind his ear and lightly bit down which caused him to moan. 

"I'm definitely going to need to hear more of that" she said as she started her way down and to his neck, licking, biting, and sucking randomly, causing him to let out a couple more sounds, which made Kc work harder. She slipped off of his lap and down to her knees and kissed down his chest, spending a bit of time on his nipples before continuing her journey south. She finally got to his pants and started to undo them slowly. She got his belt and button undone and was working on his zipper, she took her time on that. She tugged lightly, causing him to have to lift his hips so she could get his pants off. She rid him of those quickly and went back to his dick and pumped it a couple times before licking a strip from base to tip, which caused Jonny to throw his head back and let out a moan. She smirked up at him before taking him in all at once. He gasped as one of his hands went to her head and grabbed her hair. It had been a long while since she had given anyone a blowjob so she didn't really prepare herself as well as she could to take him all the way in. She stopped herself from gagging however and pulled back a bit and relaxed before going back down, this time pushing her tongue to the underside of it and sucking lightly before pulling back up and circling the tip before going back down, humming as she went. Jonny's moans got louder and the hand in her hair got tighter the more she went on. He, of course, had gotten quite a few blowjobs but none of them had ever been as good as the one Kc was giving him. She made a couple more passes before she fully pulled back and looked up at him. He looked down to her before sliding off the amp and pushing her back to the ground and straddled her and made quick work of her jeans before leaning down and taking her head in his hands and kissed her roughly. One hand slid down her chest then to her hip as he grabbed her leg and hiked it up a bit and ground into her. She pulled back from the kiss and moaned. Jonny leaned over and went for her neck again and started kissing and biting all the while digging his fingernails into her side. His other hand went to her hair again. He grabbed as much as he could before pulling her head further back to get better access to the rest of her throat. Kc moaned and bucked into him as she scrapped her nails down his back. He pulled back a bit and started to slide down her body, kissing random places while the hand that was in her hair trailed behind his head. 

Jonny started at her knee and kissed and bit his way back to her core. Everything in Jonny told him to make it last and tease her a bit, but he was getting impatient and he was sure they didn't have as much time as they thought they did. So instead of skipping over to the other leg he went straight for her clit and licked it once before sucking it into his mouth and licking and sucking before moving down a bit and going for the rest. Kc's hips bucked up and both of her hands went to his head as she moaned out. 

"Oh fuck" she breathed out as her hands tightened. He smirked and slowly inserted his tongue and she let out a high pitched whine as she bucked again. He stayed down there for a bit longer before pulling back and replacing his tongue with his fingers as he licked his way back up as his fingers slowly moved in and out. He stopped at her breast and sucked on that a second before one of Kc's hands fisted into his hair and pulled him back to her mouth and kissed him hard, pushing her tongue inside and battling with his. To this he pushed his fingers in as far as they could go and curled them up and rubbed against her G spot, causing her to scream out and writhe a bit. Normally she would be able to last longer, but for some reason Jonny was doing everything right. Jonny was liking all of the reactions he was getting out of her. He couldn't help but wonder though if Mia had done the same thing to her but better. He pushed that to the back of his head though when he heard her whispering over and over again. He leaned down and kissed her cheek then her ear as he listened to her beg over and over again for him to do something. He pulled his fingers out slowly and repositioned her leg again before aligning his dick with her opening. He looked at her and she nodded and he slowly pushed in. Kc was happy that he decided to go slow, even if it was a couple weeks ago that she had done anything, he was a bit bigger than what Mia had used on her. Once he was all the way in they both released the breaths that they were holding. Jonny stayed still a moment, letting her adjust. After a minute she started to move and he took the hint and pulled out a bit before thrusting back in. He slowly made his way out further each time he pulled back until it was only just the tip. He then grabbed her hips and pulled them toward him as he thrust hard. Kc let out a mix between a scream and a moan and grabbed his shoulders. 

"Again" was all she could get out and Jonny obliged. He thrust hard a couple more times before Kc managed to flip their positions to where she was now on top of him and coming down hard. He grabbed her hips and started thrusting up, meeting her each time and both of their moans getting louder. 

"Oh god" said Jonny as his grip tightened on her hips. Kc leaned forward and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to he was sitting up and kissed him before adjusting a little to take him in deeper which caused another moan. 

"Fuck, Jonny, so close" she breathed into his ear and one of his hands went from her hip to the back of her head. 

"God you're beautiful" he said back and he thrust hard into her one more time, causing him to hit her G Spot and having her cumming a second later with a scream. It only took Jonny a couple more thrusts and Kc's writhing to have him over the edge as well, letting out a moan himself before he bit the other side of her neck, accidentally drawing a bit of blood, this caused Kc to convulse more before finally settling down. Jonny licked at the spot he bit and kissed it before placing his head on her shoulder. "That was intense, is sex with you always like that?" He asked and Kc nodded with a laugh. 

"So I've been told" 

"Fuck" was all he said as he pulled back and kissed her. She laughed again and slowly lifted off of him and crawled over to a towel and cleaned herself up before throwing it to Jonny who proceeded to do the same. They both stood and started to gather their clothes and put them on. Once they were dressed she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. 

"How many marks am I going to find?" She asked and Jonny shrugged. 

"I lost track, though I'm sure I drew blood on one" he said as he reached up and pushed her head a side and looked it over and ran a finger over it. She shook her head and grabbed his hand and kissed it. 

"Wouldn't be the first time and I'm certain it wont be the last. You're quite crazy yourself. Should have known, the way you attack your guitar and act on stage" she said as she pulled away. "We should get back to the bus and actually sleep" she said, still keeping a hold of his hand and leading him out. 

"And I thought I got a little carried away" he said with a smirk. 

"Trust me, it'll take a lot more than that for me to tell you to stop" she said as she opened the door to the outside and took in a deep breath. She then looked to the East and saw the sun start to peak over the horizon. Jonny looked toward it as well and smiled. They watched it for a bit before finally heading into the bus and to Kc's bunk and finally passing out. 

The rest of the week finished out and the band managed to get everything recorded and sent out to their producer to get things started on mastering the CD, they also decided on the single that would be released a couple weeks from now. They were back on the road and playing their last shows before heading over seas. 

They all now sat in the airport, waiting for their flight to come in. Jeremy was on the phone with their producer going over some details about something while Ben was on the phone with their manager making sure things were set up for when they land. They had a couple days to settle in and make sure things were as they should be before they started the Asian leg of the tour. The rest of the band were scattered about doing their own things, looking bored. 

"Are you excited to be going back to Japan?" Asked Jonny, who was reading a magazine with Kc. 

"Yea, it's going to be fun, I've already had a couple emails from some of our friends over there, they want to meet up at some point, which is going to be even more fun" she said as she went back to the magazine. Jonny nodded and put his arm around her and settled back into the seat. 

Jeremy came over a bit later after getting done with his phone call and sat down on the other side of Kc. 

"How was the talk?" Asked Kc. 

"Well, apparently Charles wants us to do a music video for Valhalla" he said and Kc let out a sigh. 

"Please tell me you're not in charge of the concept" said Ben, overhearing everything, now that he was done with his phone call. 

"I am, and It's going to be amazing!" 

"Yea, sure" she said as she turned the page. 

"There's a story there I take it?" Asked Jonny, now curious. 

"Oh god. I don't know if it's anywhere besides in a box in my basement, or when it was playing on MTV and VH1, but anyway, he decided that it would be awesome to do a whole music vide suspended in the air to look like we were flying and playing our instruments" said Kc with a shudder and Ben laughed. 

"It was very uncomfortable to say the least" Ben finished. 

"It was fine when it was first aired but after it got old and very embarrassing" said Kc, turning another page. 

"I will admit, it wasn't my best idea, but this one will be great!" He said as he stood up and went to the other band members to tell them the news. 

"You may not have a girlfriend for much longer" she said with a laugh and Jonny shook his head. 

They were able to board the flight a bit later and settled in for the 9 hour flight. Everyone passed out as soon as they reached cruising altitude. 

The plane landed and everyone slowly started to wake up, still groggy, the only thing that kept them going was that they had a hotel waiting for them once they landed. Which each of them took their room keys and headed straight to their rooms and passed out right away. 

They woke up the next morning a little better rested and they all slowly made their way to the restaurant that was attached to the hotel and ordered breakfast and relaxed a bit more before the music video shoot. 

"What do you think Jeremy has planned for this?" Asked Tj. 

"I've no idea, but I'm sure it's going to be crazy" said Kc taking a huge bite of bacon. 

"Well, I'm excited" said Jonny and Colin nodded in agreement. 

"Yea, you're only excited because you're not going to be involved with it" said Ben as he sat down and stole a piece of toast from Kc. 

"Quit knocking my ability to do a good music video!" Yelled Jeremy from the next table over. 

"We'll make that judgment when it's all over" said Zak, still looking half asleep. 

Once everyone was done with their breakfast they were all ushered into the bus and everyone chose a bunk and got their things settled and were off to the location for the music video. It was offered up to Radiohead that they could go off and explore but they all wanted to stay and witness what was about to go down. 

They all walked into an indoor pool and looked around and saw a whole film, crew and changing stations along with makeup vanities. 

"Are we going for a swim?" Asked Zak as he looked over the pool. 

"Kinda" said Jeremy as he ushered everyone to the changing stations, each one with their names on it. 

When Kc walked into hers she shook her head when she saw what they were to wear. 

"You've got to be kidding me" she said to herself as she started to undress and get into what was placed out for her. She got into it quickly and stepped out. She was wearing a goddess style dress except it was all black and had multiple layers on the bottom that made it more flowy than normal. She also had on a thin metal corset that just went around her chest that snapped together on the sides. For accessories, she had on gauntlets, a snake arm band and a gold choker. The rest of the band looked her over, eyebrows rose. 

"Mouth closed Jon-Jon, don't wanna catch flies" said Thom and Jonny closed his mouth and walked up to her. She held her arms out and he took in the outfit better. 

"This is not fair" he said before leaning in to her ear "Gotta ask if you can keep this after" he whispered before kissing her on the cheek. Kc smirked and looked at him. 

"I'm sure something can be arranged" she said as the rest of the band stepped out and they were wearing black slacks and black sleeveless tunics each of them had on gold gauntlets as well. They were all then sent to the vanities. The guy's only got minimal makeup to help with being on camera along with thick black eyeliner that they smudged down their cheeks. Kc took a bit longer seeing as she had to have extensions put in which made her hair go down to her butt. They then got to braiding certain sections and styling it up like the Vikings. She then got thick black eyeliner like the rest of the band. As they were getting ready the road crew had brought in all of their equipment and was setting it up on top of the water. Upon closer examination of the pool there was a thick clear flooring over top of a good portion of the pool. 

"I think it's starting to come together..." Said Ben who had walked up to the pool and grabbed a section of Kc's hair and started playing with it. "Been a while since I've seen you with hair this long" he said and Kc nodded. 

"It's so weird having this much hair again" she said as Ben dropped the piece and felt another pair of hands go into her hair and started messing with it. She turned a bit and saw Jonny. 

"I think I like this too" he said and Kc closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Jonny playing with her hair, that was something she had missed about her longer hair. 

"Well, lucky for you it's going to last at least a month" she said and Jonny smiled. 

"Ok guys! We're gonna go through you playing the song a couple times through and record you then we'll get onto the next part" said who they assumed was the director, everyone nodded but hesitated to step onto the cover of the pool. 

"Are you sure It's safe" asked Tj. 

"We could fit a whole semi onto this and it wont budge" said another guy who looked to be an engineer. 

"I mean...If it did break, at least It'd be a pretty metal way to go...The amps wont be plugged in right?" Asked Ben and the director shook his head. 

"The only thing that will be plugged in will be your instruments into the amps. We've taken the power cords off of the amps as a safety measure as well" continued the director. They all nodded again and headed onto the water and to their instruments. Once they were settled they heard a hiss and fog started to make It's way across their feet then a couple of fans were turned on to make the fog move more and to also blow Kc's gown and hair. The lights dimmed and a grey light was shone onto them with random orange and purple lights to give a bit of ambiance. 

"Ready and, recording in 3...2...1" he said and the music started. There was a bit of a keyboard intro before Kc and Zak started in with their guitars with closely followed by Ben. Jeremy came in later. There was a slight pause before Tj did a small drum fill before everyone came in harder. They went through the song with the cameras getting them at all angles. They went through the song a couple more times before they decided they had enough of that and brought them off of the pool and started clearing the equipment and removing the cover of the pool. 

"Is that it?" Asked Tj and Jeremy smirked and shook his head. 

"Oh no" said Ben 

"Next we're going to have each of you fall off of a diving board onto a mat and we're going to slow it down after" said the director. Everyone then looked at Jeremy, including Radiohead. Jeremy just smiled and headed toward the board. The rest of them sighed and followed. 

They each took their turns jumping off of the board, which for some reason lasted about half an hour. Everyone had hoped that that was it, but it wasn't. 

"Now we go for a swim!" Said Jeremy and everyone groaned. 

"Go for a swim how?" Asked Zak 

"Each of you are going to jump into the pool and we're going to record that, then we'll get you into the pool and we'll have you guys pretend to sink and we'll record you under water" said the director and everyone groaned. 

"Oh come on!!" said Jeremy who started toward the pool and the high dive. 

"Think you can still dive?" asked Kc to Ben and he let out a laugh. 

"Maybe?" he said as they all lined up on the side of the pool, out of the shot while Jeremy climbed the diving board. 

"Ben can dive?" Asked Colin. 

"Oh yea! He was the star on the swim team, it's so majestic" said Tj and Ben shook his head. 

"It's been too long, it probably wont look good now" said Ben as the director gave them the signal to be quiet. 

When it was Kc's turn she climbed up and stood on the edge of the board and waited for the signal to jump. At the signal she jumped up once then came back down and threw herself off of the board and allowed herself to fall in feet first. She came back up and wiped her hair out of her face and started to tread water, waiting for them to get the camera's ready under the water. It was decided to let everyone jump and then they do the underwater shots right after. 

"Alright, we're going to have someone gently tugging on your foot to bring you under, try and remain as calm as possible, if it becomes to much give us the cut signal alright?" Said the dive instructor and Kc nodded. She felt someone grab her ankle then and looked to the director for the go signal. The rest of the band were behind him, watching the monitor. 

"Action!" He yelled and Kc pulled in a deep breath and allowed herself to be brought under, keeping her eyes open, her hair and gown flowing around her as she sunk deeper. 

"She's been under there a while..." Said Jonny. 

"Don't worry, she can hold her breath" said Jeremy and Jonny nodded, still not liking how long she had been under, though the way she looked on the screen gave him a bit of peace because she looked very calm. They got all the way to the bottom of the pool and the guy let go of her ankle and she pushed off the bottom of the pool and ascended toward the surface. As she broke above she took in a couple deep breaths. 

"And that is a wrap!" said the director as Kc made her way to the edge of the pool. She reached out a hand and Jonny grabbed it. He went to pull her out but she smirked at him and pulled him off balance and into the pool with a shriek. When he surfaced Kc and the rest of the bands were laughing. 

"Can't believe you fell for that" she said and he swam over to her and grabbed on and dunked her under before letting her back up, him now laughing. Everyone else decided to join in as well and mess around in the pool for a little while longer and Ben did get a couple perfect dives out. 

After a while they had to actually get out and into dry clothes and get on the road to get to the venue they were to play the next day.


End file.
